Storms of the Past
by ChocolateChip-Master
Summary: Sequel to Survival in a Digital Game! Takuya Kanbara has just been freed from the Death Game, Sword Art Online, and has reclaimed his place among the human world. Things would have been perfect, if three hundred SAO players hadn't still been trapped. Amoung them is the girl Takuya fell in love with during his stay in Aincrad. I suck at summaries...TakuyaXOC and KoujiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO SURVIVAL IN A DIGITAL GAME. **

**If you can't tell xD**

**Just as before, this is a seperate universe from Kirito and Asuna, so instead of them going through the adventure, they're my characters. Don't like the idea? Want to flame? Then prepare to get eaten by my chocolate chips. And no, I don't mean my followers, I mean the actual chocolate chips. Why do you think my username is ChocolateChip-Master?! BECAUSE I AM THE TRUE MASTER OF CHOCOLATE CHIPS.**

**This story is a Digimon and Sword Art Online crossover. I'll get to the Digimon most likely later. Or not. Depends on you guys! **

**Pairings include: **

**TakuyaXYuu**

**KoujiXKarissa**

**Please read the first book before reading this one! ^_^ **

* * *

><p>(Takuya's POV)<p>

The sun beat down on us as we sat together under a bright and sunny day. A book sat between us, and her head was resting on my shoulder, her breathing patterns soft. I brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Suddenly, the vision faded, and I was left alone, in battle gear. Our house was exploding, and I drew my sword, ready for battle.

"Akira!" I yelled her name. "Akira!" The house imploded, and I was left standing alone in the middle of a forest, flooded with red light. My breathing was fast, and my heartbeat was drumming loudly in my ears. I was waiting for something I didn't know what, but something was stalking me in the woods. I closed my eyes, and lost it.

Shooting up in my bed, I threw the covers off of me, and pressed my hands up to my heart, which was throwing itself against my ribs. Covering my face with my hands I managed to get control of my breathing, glancing up at the NerveGear sitting on the shelf a ways off. Getting out of bed, I checked the time, realizing it was 7:15 in the morning. Wiping my eyes, I groaned, cursing the nightmare. I never woke up this early.

"I've..." I said softly. "Become such a crybaby, Akira..." I smiled at the mention of her name, and crossed the room to get into my usual clothes. Opening the drawer, I threw on a yellow t-shirt with a 'D' like symbol across the front. I pulled on a red jacket with two pockets across the chest with tan cargo pants and left my orange and red sneakers across the room. Picking up an olive cap with a pair of goggles strapped to it, I opened the door to my bedroom, hearing my younger brother, Shinya, already up and awake. That was surprising. The kid slept almost as much as I did.

I walked to the back porch, and dropped my hat on the table as I went. Setting my sneakers down, I watched as Shinya sat by the pond in the backyard, musing to himself softly. I hoped I didn't show signs of crying. When my brother turned around her, took a step back, surprised.

"Morning, Shinya," I said cheerfully.

"M-M-Morning," Shinya seemed to have trouble speaking. I smirked at him, and looked at him up and down, realizing that he looked a lot like me. Shinya had my brown hair, but it was slightly shorter, and stuck up in odd places. He wore a black jacket like mine, with an orange t-shirt and grey cargo pants. He had black fingerless gloves, which reminded me of the white ones I had back in Sword Art Online. I leaned back, tossing Shinya the bottle, who fumbled with it, before it hit the ground with a bump. He stooped to get it, glaring at me. "Honestly," Shinya grumbled. "If you were watching, you could have said something..."

"Well..." I shrugged. "You were just so into the pond. I'd think you two are secretly dating."

"Are not, Takuya!" Shinya sat next to me on the porch, and cracked open the water bottle. "And I wasn't THAT into it. It's just a habit now."

"I see," I put my arms behind my head.

"You never tell me about SAO, Takuya," Shinya said. "You were trapped in there for two years, and all you can tell me is, 'It was nice.' But your eyes get all misty, and you're not here for a few minutes." I froze, and my foot came up involuntarily by the rest of my body. He was right. I had said that, but when I did, I was thinking of her. Akira. The girl who had made the two years of my life in Sword Art Online worth it.

"So?" I said. "Doesn't mean I have to tell you everything about it. Besides, SAO was dangerous, and a lot of people died."

"You say that every time!"

Ignoring Shinya, I picked up the water bottle that he had abandoned, and drank from it, finishing off the water that was still inside. Once I was done, I crumpled up the empty bottle, and stood up, stretching. It was mid winter, but I had never minded the cold. It was always sort of a second nature to me.

Going inside, I tossed the bottle into the trash can and turned as Shinya walked through the door, yawning.

"So, what're you doing today?" He asked, making his way upstairs. I bit my lip, and looked down.

"I'm going to the hospital," I admitted. Memories of Akira flashed through my mind. Her laugh, her warm smile, and even the time when she and smacked me upside the head. I'd probably deserved it though.

"Right," Shinya sighed. He was used to this. Since I had been able to walk, I'd gone to the hospital a lot lately. "You're going to see her aren't you? Akira-san, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," I nodded, smiling slightly. "That's all I can do." I sighed. "Mom left breakfast on the counter, so you take a shower."

"Why do I have to take a shower?!"

"Because you haven't taken one in two years!"

"Have too!"

"Shinya," I said sharply. "No, you haven't." Shinya scowled, and stomped out of the room, muttering to himself.

* * *

><p>After I had eaten, I had headed straight out for the hospital. As I rode my bicycle, I sighed, thinking. Two months ago, I had defeated Katsuro and beat the death game. As soon as I got out, I traded information about SAO to the Ministry of Internal Affair's SAO Incident Task Force, in exchange for Akira's whereabouts.<p>

I sighed, parking my bike, and walking into the hospital, wordless, lost in memories. As I rode the elevator, I sighed. I learned that Akira was being cared for in Saitama, at the Tokorozawa General Hospital. So, I had gone there as much as I could, just to see her. The elevator stopped at the top floor of the hospital, and I made my way to Akira's room, stopping and pulling a key card from my pocket. I slid the card into the key-card hole underneath the name tag I had grown used to seeing.

'Yuu Fujimura.'

The door clicked open, and I turned the door handle gently, continuing my thoughts of the past. And that, including Akira, approximately three hundred SAO players had yet to awake. People believe that the still-missing Kayaba Akihiko is behind it. The SAO incident hasn't ended yet. I pulled back the curtain hiding her from my view, and sighed. I had seen the sight a million times already, but it still made my heart ache.

Akira's hair was splayed across her pillow, the NerveGear still placed over her head. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was slightly open. One arm was across her stomach, and the other one was straightened across her side, with a heartbeat monitor clipped onto her finger.

"Akira..." I whispered, taking the hand closest to me, careful not to disturb the heart monitor on her pointer finger. I watched her steady heartbeat for a moment, before the door opened, and I released her hand quickly, looking up at the two who had entered. One of them, was Akira's father. Well, stepfather, since her real dad had vanished a long time ago. The other, was a man I had never seen before.

"Oh, you're here, Kanbara-kun," Akira's stepfather said. "Thank you for your support." He stepped into the room, followed by the man.

"Hello," I said. "Sorry to bother you, Fujimura-san."

"No, come whenever you like!" Akira's father said with a kind smile. "It makes her happy." He set a bouquet of flowers on the table, and looked down at his daughter, lying motionless on the bed.

"President," The other man spoke, and walked towards me.

"Oh, you haven't met before, have you?" Akira's stepfather said, gesturing to the man. "This is our laboratory chief, Sugou-kun." The man looked at me, and gave me a kind smile, but I still didn't like him.

"I'm Sugou Noboyuki," He said cheerfully. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Takuya Kanbara," I replied, instantly feeling defensive of Akira, who was sleeping peacefully next to me.

"Really?!" Sugou suddenly seemed ecstatic to meet me, as he rushed up to me, and took my hand, shaking it. "So you're the hero, Tadashi-kun?" He suddenly realized his mistake and released my hand.

"Oh, I apologize..." Akira's father said. "We're not supposed to talk about what happened inside the SAO server, right? Besides, Kanbara-kun is the son of a dear friend. He's always been like family." Sugou nodded.

"Ah, President," He said, suddenly remembering something. "About that...I'd like to make it official." Akira's father looked surprised for a moment.

"I see..." He said softly. "But are you certain? You're still young. You could start a new life."

"My heart has always been set on one thing," Sugou said happily, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "I'd like Yuu-san to wear the dress while she's still beautiful." My eyes widened in shock, as I realized what Sugou meant. He was planning to marry her, just as I had in Sword Art Online. No wonder I didn't like this man.

"That's a good point..." Mr. Fujimura said softly. "It might be time to decide." He trailed off, before he realized something. "I'm sorry to end our conversation, but I have a meeting. We can discuss this another time. Kanbara-kun, I'll see you again." And with that, Mr. Fujimura turned, and walked from the room, leaving Sugou and I alone.

For a moment, neither of us spoke. I was still in shock, and was angry. Akira's stepfather had given her life away to some guy without her okay on it. My hands were shaking, and Sugou seemed to notice this. He smirked, and strode away to the other side of Akira's bed.

"I heard that within the game, you were living with Yuu," Sugo said dryly as he walked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Then I suppose that complicates our relationship." Sugou leaned down over Akira, and picked up a lock of her hair, and inhaled the scent. I choked slightly at the motion, and turned away, unable to tear my eyes off of the horrifying display of affection before me. Finally, Sugou released Akira's hair, letting it slide through his fingers and back onto the bed. "What we were just discussing..." Sugou continued. "Was Yuu's marriage to me." He licked his lips, and I clenched my fists, automatically angry and protective.

"You can't do that," I growled.

"Indeed," Sugou agreed, sitting next to Akira's head on the bed. "It can't be done legally. On paper, I'll simply be adopted into the Fujimura family. You see, she's never actually liked me." He smirked, and pressed his finger just below her bottom lip, forcing a small smile through her limp mouth, and lightly smacking her cheek. "Neither my parents, nor her's, knows that. But, that meddling older sister of hers...Karissa-kun, does. She's becoming quite the annoyance, but luckily she too, is in a coma. However...if marriage was ever discussed, Yuu would most likely reject me. So this situation is quite fortunate to me." He licked his lips again, running his finger under her mouth. I marched over to him, and grabbed onto Sugou's arm, and pulled him away from her.

"Stop it," I growled, afraid I would lose my cool, and Sugou yanked his arm from my grip, and I glared at him. "Are you trying to take advantage of the fact that she's in a coma?"

"Take advantage?" Sugou sounded deeply amused. "No, this is my right." I stared at my feet, my vision fading in and out from anger. "Hey, Kanbara-kun. Do you know what happened to Argus after they developed SAO?"

"I heard they went bankrupt," I managed.

"Yes," Sugou nodded. "The development costs, plus the massive damages they were forced to pay, bankrupted the company. And the maintenance of the SAO servers was interested to the electronics manufacturer Lect, whose CEO is Fujimura Souzou. And I work for it's Full-Dive Technology Research Division." Sugou smirked, and stood up. "You could even say that I'm the one keeping Yuu alive." He whispered the last part in my ear, before straightening up and continuing. "So I can ask for a little something by way of compensation, can't I?" He started walking away, towards the door. "I don't know what sort of promises you made her inside the game, but I'd prefer that you never come back or have any contact with the Fujimura family." He went towards the door, still smirking. "The ceremony will be held here, in this hospital room in one week, January 26th. The Japanese calendar has more auspicious days for a wedding, but it's a day that brings misery to friends, so I'll invite you. Enjoy your final goodbye, hero-kun." And with that, he left the room.

* * *

><p>"Takuya! The bath's ready!"<p>

I was sitting on my bed, frozen with shock and fear, from the conversation I had earlier today with Sugou. I was going to lose Akira, possibly forever. I could hardly hear Shinya's voice over my own pounding headache.

_"The ceremony will be held here, in this hospital room in one week, January 26th. The Japanese calendar has more auspicious days for a wedding, but it's a day that brings misery to friends, so I'll invite you."_

Sugou had called me her friend. Nothing more than a friend, as if I didn't play a special role in Akira's life at all. He acted as though when she woke up, she was going to be perfectly fine with being married to a man she hated. I felt like crying this was so unfair.

"Hey, Takuya, if you're in there, say something will you?" Shinya's voice called out to me again, and my bedroom door creaked open, and my little brother barged in. "You didn't even turn on the heat in here...It's freezing...What's wrong?" I didn't respond as he flipped on the heat.

"Sorry..." I whispered. "Could you...leave me alone for awhile?"

"But it's so cold," Shinya protested. I took in a shaky breath, and almost yelled at Shinya, but despite being usually annoying, he ran over to me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing," I shook my head.

"But," He grabbed my hand. "You're freezing...You'll get sick. You should take a bath." I was suddenly reminded of Akira, and how she would usually do something like this. Before I had gone into SAO, Shinya was ten, and very annoying, but for some reason, the little boy that I knew had changed into a concerned, and kind younger brother, despite his moments. I took in another shaky breath.

"I'm hopeless..." I whispered. "I swore I wouldn't show any weakness around you, no matter what happened." I broke down completely, the tears finally running down my face.

"Did something happen to her? To Akira-san?" Shinya asked softly.

"She's going to go away..." I confessed. "Somewhere I can't ever reach her…" I broke down completely, and Shinya tackle-hugged me, knocking me into the wall.

"Stay strong, Takuya," He told me. "You can't give up on her so easily, okay?" I couldn't respond. My throat had jammed itself up, and my brain had told me it was time to sleep. I closed my eyes, letting my body shut down, and before I knew it, I had passed out.

* * *

><p>When I awoke the next morning, I realized that Shinya had left the room, and probably left me lying in my bed. I wiped the excess tears from last night away, still depressed beyond measure. I stood up, and walked away, towards Shinya's bedroom, and poked the sleeping boy's face.<p>

"Hey, wake up, Shinya," I called softly to him. "It's morning." He simply groaned in response and turned over, so I decided to poke his face again. He slapped my hand away. "Wake up," I called, pulling on his cheeks. "You won't have time to race me when we eat breakfast!" He finally opened his eyes, and I pulled my hand away from his cheek.

"Morning, Takuya," Shinya yawned.

"Morning!"

"Did you have to wake me up that way?" Shinya complained. "And what are you doing up so early anyways?" He sat up in bed, and stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Morning," I repeated. He glared at me.

"Can you at least get out so I can get CHANGED?" He complained.

"Jeez, fine," I raised my hands in defense, and left the room, walking downstairs and thinking about what happened last night.

_"Don't give up."_

That was one sentence I remembered him saying, and I smiled, picking up a steaming plate of waffled our mother had made earlier that morning. I took the plate back inside my room, and shut the door with my foot, before looking at my email. I realized I had one new message. From my best friend, Kouji Minamoto. Frowning, I read the words across the screen, frowning. 'Look at this!' It read. I scrolled down the screen, and clicked on the picture attached to it, my eyes widening.

"What the..." I breathed. The picture was from a girl, who was inside a giant bird's cage. She had long red hair, that would have been french braided down her back, but instead it was hanging loosely at her sides, with a braid going around her head. Just as it had been the last day we saw each other. I stood up, knocking back my chair. It hit the floor with a resounding bang, as I recognized the girl, and I breathed her name.

"Akira!"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~!<strong>

**How was that for a first chapter? Not as long as usual, I'll admit, but they'll (I hope) get longer as we go through!**

**GOODBYE**


	2. Chapter 2

(Kouji's POV)

It was supposed to be a normal day. I went to see Kira, who was still asleep, and came back home, and got ready to help my parents with the shop. I had kicked my shoes off and collapsed on the couch with a soda, and my laptop. Seeing I had a message from one of my SAO and real life friend, Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto, I clicked on it, and choked.

The picture was of my best friend's, Takuya Kanbara, wife in Sword Art Online. Akira, I recalled. Forwarding the message to him, I noticed the time and cursed. I had to be at my parent's restaurant in five minutes, and they would both kill me if I was late, again. I stood up, and slid on my sneakers, flinging my backpack over my shoulder, and taking off.

"Crap, crap, crap..." I whispered as I ran. Finally arriving, I flung the door open, and vaulted over the bar, startling several customers.

"Late again, Kouji-chan?" Someone called to me teasingly, as I dropped my backpack off in the back room.

"Don't remind me," I grumbled. "Have my parents left already?"

"Just about."

I sighed, getting ready for my parents to start yelling, but they rushed past me as I took a cup from a customer who stood, and left the shop. My father patted me on the head, before leaving with my step-mother. I sighed, and leaned against the bar, and scowled. Soon, but not soon enough, the restaurant cleared out, leaving me alone with a mountain of dirty cups to clean. I had barely started on the first one, when the door opened, and Takuya stepped in.

"You're here early," I said sarcastically, setting the cup down. "I expected you to be here much later."

"Does anyone ever come here while you're working besides me?"

"Oh shut up," I glared at him. "It's busy night. Besides, my parents always leave right around thirty minutes ago." Takuya laughed, and dropped his backpack on the stool next to him as he sat down.

"So, what was that picture you sent?" He asked softly.

"It's a bit of a long story," I admitted, setting down the washcloth on the table, and fished out a game from my backpack. "Ever hear of this?" I slid it across the table, and he stopped it before it could go flying off the side of the bar.

"A game?" He frowned.

"It's an MMO for the Amusphere, successor to the NerveGear," I said, remembering the quick research I had done while nobody needed me.

"So, it's another virtual MMO like SAO?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah."

"AlfHeim Online..." He said the name of the game softly under his breath.

"It means 'Land of the Fairies," I snorted, taking out my laptop from my backpack, and opened it, researching the game, and instantly coming up with Akira's picture again.

"Fairies?" Takuya repeated, obviously trying not to laugh. "Land of the Fairies?" He burst out laughing, before regaining control of himself, and continuing. "Mostly social then?"

"No, supposedly not," I snorted. "There's a heavy emphasis on player skill. PKing is encouraged."

"Player skill?" Takuya repeated. I nodded.

"No actual levels, as such," I explained. "Using skills improves them. Combat depends on the player's athletic ability."

"Hardcore then," Takuya picked up the game.

"It's like SAO, with magic, and no Sword Skills," I said, folding my arms, and scrolling down the website. "It's apparently really popular. It says here that's because you can fly."

"Fly?" Takuya repeated, trying to hold back his laugh.

"You're a fairy, so you have wings," I said simply. "It has something called 'Flight Engine', and once you're used to it, you can fly." I scanned the article again, looking for more information.

"How do you control it?"

"No idea," I shrugged. "But I hear it's pretty hard."

"Yeah no kidding," Takuya said sarcastically. "It certainly would be hard to control wings when humans don't have any. Maybe you use the muscles on your back?"

"When did you turn interested in this game?" I asked sarcastically. He glared at me.

"I'm not," He said carefully. "But what does this popular game have to do with Akira?" I reached into my backpack and withdrew the pictures I had printed from the computer before I left. It was the same picture Zoe had sent me, along with another one.

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically.

"It looks like Akira..." Takuya said.

"Thought you'd say that," I sighed. He sighed.

"Just tell me," He said. "Where is this?"

"Inside the game," I closed my laptop lid and turned to face Takuya, who frowned. "ALfheim Online." I took the game and flipped it over, and pointed to the middle of the map displayed on the back of the box. "At what's called the 'World Tree', a legendary castle sits atop it. Players are divided into nine races," I recalled, remembering my research. "All of them racing to get to the castle first."

"Can't they just fly there?"

"There's a limit to how long you can fly, so you can't do it forever," I explained. "And so, five players lined up, the bigger ones on the bottom, and flew up like a rocket."

"I get it..." Takuya smirked. "It's dumb, but pretty smart."

"They didn't even make it to the lowest branch," I snorted. "But they did take a few pictures. And something strange was in one of them."

"A birdcage?" Takuya said, taking up the second of the two pictures.

"And, when they zoomed in on the birdcage as best they could, they found this," I tapped the picture of Akira."

"But why would Akira be there?" Takuya asked, picking up the game, and reading the back of it, before his eyes widened. "RCT progress?" He froze, his eyes wide with shock, before his clenched his jaw.

"Kouji, can I take this?" He asked.

"Only if I can come with you," I smirked. "I know Kira is somewhere in there, and I intend to find her."

"Yeah, okay," Takuya picked up the game, and put it in his backpack, and smirked at me. "I need to see for myself. Besides, a game where you can die is too easy. I'll have to buy the hardware too..." He sighed, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, and came out from behind the bar with my backpack in hand.

"It works with the NerveGear as well," I shrugged as I flipped over the 'closed' sign and we started down the street together. "The Amusphere is just the NerveGear with better security."

"Glad to hear it," Takuya smirked.

"Go save Akira," I punched the brunette in the shoulder. "And I'll save Kira. Otherwise, our fight can't really end."

"Yeah, we can all meet in your restaurant someday," Takuya returned the gesture. I grinned and we split up, heading for home.

* * *

><p>As soon as I burst through the door, I pulled out the other copy I had of ALfHeim Online, and took the stairs two at a time. Closing the door to my bedroom, I locked it, and picked up the NerveGear sitting on my dresser. Smiling fondly at the picture of my mother, and my older twin brother, Kouichi, I input the game into the device, and sat on my bed, staring at it.<p>

"Please, help me one more time," I pleaded it, and slid the helmet over my head, and laid down on my bed, closing my eyes, and taking a deep breath. "Link start!" In a whirl of colors, I knew that my body in the real world had gone limp. This was just like when I had tried on the NerveGear for Sword Art Online's beta. Watching the words that flashed before me, for a scary moment, I saw the words, 'Welcome to Sword Art Online!' Before I realized I was hallucinating. Blinking, the words rearranged themselves, welcoming me to ALfHeim Online.

"Welcome to ALfHeim Online," A voice called, and I was standing alone in the middle of a huge clearing, screens flashing to life around me. "First, please enter your gender and character name." Entering 'Male' and I paused at the character name, before typing in 'Kichirou.' If I was going to save Kira, she had to recognize me. I glanced up as the screen before me shifted as the voice spoke again. "Now choose your race. Please select one of the nine races available." I frowned and slid through the options, before stopping on the fairy that was clothed in all black.

"I'll take this one," I smirked, selecting it.

"Spriggan, correct?" The cool voice asked me, sounding thoroughly bored with her job. "Your character's appearance will be decided at random. Is that alright?" When I accepted the offer, the voice continued. "You will now be transferred to the home town within the Spriggan territory. Good luck." I was blinded by a bright light before I suddenly appeared in the air, falling.

I instantly started freaking out, noticing that I had raven hair, although it was shorter and slightly disheveled, like my older brother's. I swallowed, closing my eyes tightly and bracing myself for impact. When it finally came, I hit the ground, groaning, I got up, rubbing my head.

"That hurt..."

Opening my eyes I glanced upwards, examining the constellations littering the sky, and the trees spreading out in a canopy above me. I grinned._ I'm coming Kira._

* * *

><p>January 20, 2025<p>

ALfHeim Online-Ancient Forest-Neutral Territory

"I'm back," I said, sitting in the grass. "After everything that happened..." I barely got up, when something collided with me, knocking me back into the ground.

"Sorry!" Somebody said. "You're not hurt, are you?" I shook my head, and opened one eye weakly, before realizing that the person who had accidentally rammed into me looked like a certain brunette gogglehead I knew.

"Takuya-Tadashi?" I said, quickly correcting myself.

"Kichirou!" A grin spread over the boy's face. "Well that was easy...didn't expect to find you so easily. I knew we were both going in but still...where are we?"

"No idea," We both stood up, and I frowned, trying to bring down my menu the same way I didn in Sword Art Online. When it didn't work, I tried with the other hand, and saw the menu scroll down. I shrugged, and went through the menu, coming into 'Settings and Options.' I was relieved to see the 'Logout' button.

"Good," I sighed, and tapped it experimentally. When it asked me if I really wanted to logout, I selected no, and the menu disappeared. Tadashi pulled down his own menu and went through it, frowning.

"Where's the status menu?" He grumbled, before finding it and looking through his things, before gasping. "What..the...Is this...some sort of bug?" He said, and I peeked over his shoulder to get a look at what his menu read. It was a list of his abilities and equipment, and I punched Tadashi, forcing him to fall.

"How is that a bug?"

"They're just like my SAO parameters!" He said defensively, one hand still going through his menu, and the other resting within the depths of the grass underneath him. "What's going on...? Is this inside SAO or something?"

"I doubt it," I snorted, bringing down my own menu, and going to my status. Looking through it, I realized Tadashi was right. They were exactly how I had left them in SAO, just before Tadashi and Kayaba both met their ends. The brunette that happened to be my friend went into his items menu, and his eyes widened, realizing that after Akira had died, all the items in her storage had gone to him. Tadashi swallowed, and I watched curiously as he selected something.

An item shaped just like a teardrop appeared in his hands and floated just above his palm. He tapped it gently, and we were instantly blinded by a bright light. I threw my arms in front of my face to block the light, and only when it faded did I lower my arms.

Floating in the air was a girl with brown hair like Tadashi's. She was young, and was wearing a soft cotton dress that barely reached down to her ankles. Her eyes slowly opened, and she blinked once, and stared down at us, confused.

"It's me, Amaya!" Tadashi spread his arms, almost as if he was expecting a hug. "Do...Do you remember me?" The girl's eyes widened in shock, and filled with tears.

"I...I got to see you again...Daddy..." She said.

"Amaya..." Tadashi said simply and seemed to be lost in memories for a moment, until the girl embraced him.

"Daddy!" She cheered. She repeated 'Daddy' several times, hugging him almost as tight as she could.

"Um, Tadashi," I said finally, feeling as though I was ruining this happy family reunion. "Is this Amaya-chan that Kira was telling me about before...you know." Tadashi nodded as he stroked his daughter's hair.

"Yeah," He nodded. "Amaya, this is Kichirou." He gestured to me, and I smiled, lifting my hand in a wave. Amaya smiled, and spoke two words.

"Uncle Kichirou!"

I froze and my hand fell back to my side, as the little girl looked up at me, her eyes wide with expectance. I couldn't say no to innocence like that, so I grinned.

"Yeah, you bet, Amaya!"

* * *

><p>We had started on our way through the seemingly endless forest, and had stopped for a break on a log that was spread across a gently flowing river.<p>

"So, what's going on here?" Tadashi asked, shifting Amaya onto his lap. "We aren't inside SAO. It's another game called ALfHeim Online." The little girl nodded, before pressing her fingers to her temples.

"Hang on a second," She requested and a moment of silence fell between all three of us. "This would if a copy of the Sword Art Online's servers."

"A copy?" I repeated, frowning.

"Yes." Amaya nodded. "The engine, programming, and graphics format are identical, but the version of Cardinal being use is slightly outdated."

"RCT took over operations after Argus, the company that originally made SAO, went bankrupt," I recalled. "So, that means that RCT took Argus's programs and is using them to power ALfHeim Online." Tadashi nodded in agreement, and turned his head to look at Amaya.

"But, I have one question...why is my SAO data here?" He asked.

"Let me have a look at your data, Daddy," Amaya said, and frowned in concentration, her eyes closing. Finally, she spoke again. "This is definitely your character data from SAO. The save data format is nearly identical to that of your original character. So, any skills common to both games had their levels rewritten."

"Come to think of it, my dual-wielding skill was gone," Tadashi remembered. "So were most of my items. I should probably delete the rest of them before the error-detecting program finds them." Amaya nodded and Tadashi pulled down his menu, scowling as he forced himself to delete all the items. "So, what about my skill levels?" He turned to Amaya.

"They shouldn't be a problem unless a human Game Master finds them," Amaya said simply. He nodded.

"O-Okay," He frowned. "I'm not a beater anymore, just a cheater..." I grinned and elbowed him.

"How's the system treating you, Amaya?" I asked the little girl, voicing the question that had been lingering in the back of my mind. Tadashi had told me everything that had happened when she was deleted.

"Lets see..." Amaya said, closing her eyes and concentrating for the third time. "I'm classified as a player-support artificial personality program, or a Navigation Pixie." She started glowing, until she had blinded both Tadashi and I again. When the light faded, Amaya was about the size of a spoon, wearing a light pink dress with a blue headband with a white flower on it. She wore pink fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbows, and had bare feet. Tadashi grinned, and started poking her face, and Amaya grabbed onto his hand, trying to force it away from her face. "That tickles," She complained.

"Sorry," Tadashi said, sounding as though he wasn't sorry in the slightest."So do you still have admin privileges like before or...?" He trailed off, looking quizzically at his daughter.

"No," Amaya finally got his hand away from her face. "All I can do is access the reference and wide-area map databases.

"Oh," Tadashi and I said together, and I resisted the urge to push Tadashi into the river as Amaya's little wings fluttered, lifting her up off the ground. "Actually it seems Akira...Your mommy is here."

"Mommy?" Amaya repeated, clapping her small hands to her mouth. "What do you mean?" She landed on Tadashi's shoulder, and when he didn't speak, I decided to tell her.

"Even after SAO was cleared, Akira never woke up in reality," I explained, clenching my fists. "Neither did Kira. Your aunt. So, when I heard about someone who had seen them both, yes Tadashi, I have another picture, in this game, ALfHeim Online."

"So that's what happened," Amaya sat down on Tadashi's shoulder, and resting her chin in her palms.

"I have a good idea of where they both are and it's called the World Tree," I continued.

"Mommy and Auntie are over there?" Amaya asked and I nodded wordlessly, forbidding myself from saying, 'I hope.'

"Actually, why did I spawn here of all places?" Tadashi asked. "I was supposed to be warped to the home town..."

"I don't know," Amaya admitted. "Maybe your location data got corrupted?" My brunette friend sighed.

"I wish it had spawned me near the world tree," He complained, before getting up. I followed his example, and black wings spread down my back, along with Tadashi's who were the same colour.

"These are the wings huh," I said, impressed. "How do we fly?"

"There's an assist controller," Amaya explained. "Raise your left hand as if your grabbing something." She raised her left hand to indicate and Tadashi and I followed her example. "Pull towards yourself to elevate and push to descend. Finally use left or right to turn and hold down the button to accelerate, release it to slow down." I pushed towards myself and instantly rose into the air, my feet leaving the ground. Tadashi soon followed my example.

"Alright..." I chewed my lower lip, pulling right, and nearly slamming myself into a tree. I went left, and nearly rammed into a field of grass. I tried going down, just for kicks, and nearly went hit the river with a splash. Tadashi was having a hard time as well, and I finally pulled the controller slowly towards me, elevating at a reasonably fast pace.

"You can fly as long as your wings are shining," Amaya said as I fumbled with the controller and nearly fell from the sky as Tadashi followed alongside me. "After a certain amount of time," Amaya continued. "You need to let your wings rest." I nodded, and finally got the hang of the controller, doing a few loop-the-loops to make sure I could control it.

"Got it," Tadashi said, spinning around the stump we had been sitting on once, and flying up to meet Amaya. "I think I've got the hang of this! For now, where's the closest town?"

"There's a town in Sylph territory called Sylvein to the west," Amaya said. "That's the closest one..." She trailed off, before frowning and looking around.

"What's wrong?" I asked the girl as she turned around, looking utterly confused.

"There are players nearby," She reported. Barely had the words slipped from her mouth then two players were outlined in the giant full moon. Pursuing them were five others, shooting fireballs at the first two. From what I could see the first of the two drew a sword, waiting for the other five to advance upon her. I closed my eyes tightly as one player that the first attacked was killed.

One of the five proceeded to kill someone, and I glared at them, almost itching to run up there. This is not SAO, I reminded myself, as the remaining three of the five raced towards the boy, I realized from the yells echoing down to us. Next thing I knew, she had screamed in pain as a fireball hit her in midair. She plummeted, falling through the trees.

"Daddy! Uncle Kichirou!" Amaya said. "We have to help him! Those players are Salamanders, and aren't the nicest bunch!" Tadashi nodded, and we turned in the direction of where the girl had fallen.

"Man, why are people always stealing my element!" Tadashi cursed, before we shot off into the forest together, deciding it was better to run since flying through the woods would be difficult.

My breathing was fast and labored as we tore through the forest, Amaya trailing behind us. I heard Tadashi muttering something under his breath, probably still complaining about people stealing his element (Flames) or reminding himself that this wasn't SAO, and they were attacking a defenseless girl. Probably the first.

As I tore through the forest, branches cuffing me on the cheek, surprisingly not slicing virtual skin, I heard voices that belonged the three, maybe four others. Finally, Tadashi, being the idiot that he was, grabbed onto a branch, and flung himself into the air, but came down on his head. He groaned in pain as Amaya and I walked into the clearing, finding four other players, one of which was the girl from earlier.

Tadashi made several strangled noises as he got up from where he was lying on his face, his feet straight up in the air.

"I got to practice my landings," He grumbled, getting up, and rubbing his head.

"What are you doing?" The boy demanded. "Run!"

"Three heavy fighters attacking a single boy? Unfair," Tadashi complained as I stepped out from the shadows. "Not to mention lame..."

"What did you say?!" One of the men growled.

"Stay out of this, newbies!" Growled another. When Tadashi and I smirked, they growled. "Guess we'll fight you too!" The second to speak snarled and dove towards us, weapon raised. Tadashi raised his hand, but I got there first. Darting in front of him, I grabbed onto the tip of the weapon and easily threw the guy away from me and slammed him into his comrade.

"Um..." I said, turning to the boy. "Can I kill them? You know, without killing them in real life?" The boy looked confused before lowering his blade and nodding.

"I-I guess so..." He said, looking thoroughly confused. I grinned and drew my blade, Tadashi followng my action as Amaya slid into Tadashi's pocket. "They do plan to kill you after all."

"Alright then," I smirked. "Ready?" I turned to my friend, who gripped his sword, grinning broadly.

"Just like old times," He admitted as I slashed my sword downwards. I took a step forwards, instantly racing forwards, and slicing across one of the men while Tadashi followed up with a sharp jab to the stomach. He cried out in pain, his body exploding and turning into a small flame. We turned towards the last member, grinning.

"Who's next?" We said in unison, raising our blades and pointing them at the two remaining members.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you're thinking: "What kind of ending is that?!"<strong>

**Trust me...it's not. xD**

**NIGHT EVERYBODY!**

**~ChocolateChip-Master**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously..._

_I took a step forwards, before breaking into a full-on run and slicing across one of the men while Tadashi followed up with a sharp jab to the stomach. He cried out in pain, his body exploding and turning into a small flame. We turned towards the last of the members, grinning._

_"Who's next?" We said in unison, raising our blades and pointing them at the two remaining members._

* * *

><p>(Takuya's POV)<p>

I smirked, flipping my sword in my hands, and turning to face the two remaining members, seeing their faces tense behind masks. The boy looked awestruck as Kichirou grinned. I turned towards the nearest member, and took off again, slicing across his torso and slicing him in half. Turning towards the last man, I slashed my sword in the air.

"Well?" I asked. "You want to fight too?"

"I'll pass," The man said quickly. "My magic skill will reach 900 soon. I'd rather not incur a death penalty."

"Smart..." I grinned. "What about you?" I looked towards the boy, another smirk crossing my face as Kichirou stood beside me.

"I'm good too," He scowled, but lowered his sword and raised his free hand in defense. "Next time though, I'll win." He directed the comment towards the remaining man, who spat at him, turning and flying off. I grinned and looked at the flames from the first of Kichirou and I's victims.

"Hey, what are those flames?" I asked curiously.

"Sh," The boy said sharply. "They're Remain Lights. Their minds are still there." We were silent for a few moments, before the flames flickered and vanished. The boy sighed. "So, what should I do now? Thank you? Run away? Or fight?" He pointed his blade right at me, and I smirked, sheathing my blade and folding my arms.

"Actually, I kind of just saved your life," I said, ignoring Kichirou's sharp jabs. "I kind of see myself as the hero who just saved the defenseless civilian, so running into my arms would be a good start."

"Are you stupid?!" The boy yelled. "That's weird and just plain disturbing!"

"Sorry about him," Kichirou glared at me. "He's an idiot."

"I was just kidding!"

I scowled at my friend as Amaya poked her head out of my pocket.

"That's right! You can't do that!" She agreed.

"Hey!" I yelped, jumping. "Stay out of sight!" Amaya ignored me and flew out of my pocket, and flying around my head.

"The only ones who can hug Daddy are Mommy and me!" She said defensively, landing on my head and putting her hands on her hips.

"D-Daddy?!" The boy repeated, taking a step back. "What the heck does she mean?!"

"Oh...well...this is..." I stammered, as Kichirou slapped his palm to his forehead. I grabbed Amaya from the air and held her tightly in my fist, but not so tightly that she would choke.

"Is that a Private Pixie?" The boy demanded, walking up to me and examining the little girl.

"Yeah...something like that," I admitted, lowering my hand, my grip slackening on Amaya. The boy shook his head, and finally sheathed his blade.

"Whatever, but what are Spriggans like you two doing here?" He demanded.

"W-We got lost."

As soon as I had let the words from my mouth, the boy burst out laughing. He doubled over, pressing his hands to his kneecaps, and drawing in deep breaths to steady himself. Kichirou smacked me.

"Your territory is way to the east!" He exclaimed. "Is it even possible to be THAT lost? You're even a bigger weirdo then I imagined!" When he finally got control of his laughter, he grinned at Kichirou and I. "Anyways, I should thank you," He admitted. "Thanks. I'm Satoshi."

"I'm Tadashi," I said, and patted Amaya on the head. "This is Amaya." The little girl flew into the air with a smile, and bowed.

"I'm Kichirou," He waved, and smiled, patting Amaya gently on the head.

"So, Tadashi-kun, Kichirou-kun," Satoshi said with a smile. "What are you going to do now? If you guys would like, I'll buy you two a drink as thanks."

"That would be nice," I admitted. Kichirou rolled his eyes.

"Actually, we were looking for someone who would tell us some things," He said, elbowing me.

"Like what?" Satoshi asked.

"About this world, and especially about that tree," Kichirou said.

"That tree?" Satoshi looked confused as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "You mean the World Tree?" When we nodded, he grinned. "Sure. I've been playing this game a long time so I'll tell you what I know. Anyways, there's a neutral village up to the north. It's a bit far, but we can fly there."

"Isn't the town called Sylvein closer?" I asked.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Satoshi sounded exasperated. "That's Sylph territory."

"So?" Kichirou prompted, frowning.

"That means you can't attack Sylphs in their territory but they can attack you," Satoshi groaned.

"They wouldn't start attacking all of the sudden," I said, assuring myself more than her. "And I have you with me, Satoshi-san."

"Just call me Satoshi," He said. "If you insist, that's fine but I can't guarantee that you'll survive. Then, let's go." Satoshi turned, and wings spread from his back, and I realized with a shock that he didn't have an assist controller with him.

"You don't need the assist controller?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" Satoshi turned to look at me, green wings sprouting from his back.

"We just recently learned how to use this..." Kichirou admitted. Satoshi frowned.

"There's a trick to flying on your own," Satoshi explained. "Turn around, and don't use your controller."

"O-Okay," Kichirou and I turned, and I felt my wings activate, and a slight poke as Satoshi pressed his pointer finger to my back. I turned to look at Kichirou, and found our new friend's other finger pressed into his back.

"Can you tell where I'm poking you?" Satoshi asked. I nodded, careful not to disturb Amaya who was sitting comfortably on my shoulder. "Imagine virtual bones and muscles spreading out of where my finger is, and try to move them." I did as I was told, and gradually, my wings started to flap slightly. "Like that!" Satoshi nodded, removing his hand from my back as I realized Kichirou was making just about as good of progress as I was. "Good job! Try the same movement again, but stronger." I nodded, letting my wings rest for a moment, before trying again, gritting my teeth with concentration. Satoshi smirked from behind me, and slammed his hands into my back, and I went shooting up into the air.

"Ack!" I yelled as Satoshi shoved Kichirou too, and we both went slamming through the trees, and shooting straight up into the air, plummeting, and going all directions. Amaya dropped from my shoulder, and I groaned, feeling like I was going to throw up.

"Oh, crap!" Satoshi cursed under his breath.

"Daddy!" Amaya yelled at us. "Uncle Kichirou!"

"Tadashi-kun! Kichirou-kun! Are you guys okay?" Satoshi said, as he and Amaya shot upwards in the trees, looking around for us. They turned around to look for us, when I sailed right behind them, and Kichirou divebombed them. Amaya turned, frowning, but Kichirou rocketed up like a bullet, and I sped towards the ground, pulling up at the last minute, going straight up, before plummeting again.

"Make it stop!" I pleaded as I started doing three sixties. Instead of helping us, Amaya and Satoshi burst out laughing, doubling over as I continued flying around.

"I'm sorry Daddy!" Amaya said, breathless.

"That's hilarious!" Satoshi nearly fell out of the sky laughing.

"Ha ha, so funny!" Kichirou said sarcastically. "Now will you stop laughing AND HELP US?!"

* * *

><p>It took Kichirou and I nearly another hour to get the hang of flying without the assist controller. I was finally able to fly freely, with a few slip-ups like nearly slamming into a grove of trees, and freaking out several fish as I swooped too low over a river.<p>

"This is amazing," I breathed, spinning in a circle.

"Isn't it?" Satoshi said with a huge grin. "You've got good instincts. Come on, follow me."

"Okay!" I said cheerfully, and followed Satoshi while Kichirou did a few loop-the-loops before shooting after us.

"Go slow at first," Satoshi instructed, and Kichirou snorted from beside me.

"We can go faster," He said. "I can handle it."

"Okay, your funeral!" Satoshi shrugged, and shot off, surpassing us. I rolled my eyes and bent my knees slightly, putting on a huge burst of speed, and this keeping a steady pace with my new friend while Kichoru flew by me, almost lazily.

"Is this the fastest we can go?" He asked.

"No, but don't blame me for whatever happens!" Satoshi scowled, and went even faster. I kept a steady pace with him, until Amaya yawned.

"I can't go on much longer..." She whined and with that, she flew into my jacket pocket, and popped her head out, looking exhausted. I smiled slightly and looked up at Satoshi, who was folding his arms, looking impressed.

"You two might be one of the first other players that can handle this speed without falling," He said, grinning. "Anyways, look." He pointed towards the distance. "We're here!" I squinted slightly, noticing a small town in the distance, glowing with green light.

* * *

><p>January 20, 2025<p>

Sylph Territory-Sylvein

As we flew overhead, the town came into view. It was surrounded by a glittering moat, four skyscrapers rising up like watch towers from each of the four directions; North, south, east, and west. Little buildings were dotted here and there and players milled about, much more than I had grown used to seeing in SAO. Probably because the 'if your HP reaches zero you die in real life' factor didn't apply here.

"We'll land at the base of the central tower," Satoshi pointed to the skyscraper I hadn't noticed before now, which was pretty sad considering all the other towers were connected to it by thick golden ropes. Satoshi grinned for a moment, before his eyes widened. "Tadashi-kun, Kichirou-kun-"

"Tadashi and Kichirou is fine," I said automatically.

"Yeah, but do you guys know how to land?"

I froze, realizing Satoshi had a point. I had no idea how to land, and judging from the expression on Kichirou's face, he hadn't the slightest clue how to do so either.

"Nope," I shook my head.

"Oh no...well um...too late for that now...good luck! Sorry!" Satoshi said, looking apologetic, but sounding like he was trying not to laugh as he dropped from the air.

"Oh COME ON!" Kichirou complained.

"Y-You're kidding me!" I yelped before we both slammed into the wall of the central tower and plummeted. The impact was enough to shake trees and scare a couple hundred of birds away.

"That was horrible Satoshi..." Kichirou managed, getting up from the indent he had made in the ground.

"It's okay, I'll get someone to heal you!" Promised Satoshi, waving over a random girl. "Hey, Ayano, get over here, will you?" The girl frowned, before raising her hands, speaking an incantation.

"Sū firra heiragūru ausutoru," She spoke gently, but glared at me once the magic was complete. "Did I have to heal two spriggans?" She snapped as my HP gauge went back up and Kichirou sat up.

"So that's magic?" I said, sitting up also.

"Only Undines can use high-level healing magic," Satoshi explained. "But it's a really important spell, so I suggest learning it too." He shot a small smile to Ayano who scowled, still waiting for her question to be answered.

"So different races get different bonuses?" Asked Kichirou as we got onto our feet. "What are Spriggans good at?"

"Illusion magic," Ayano said instantly. "And treasure hunting. Neither of them are much use in battle." I nodded and looked around the town, ignoring the stares.

"So this is a Sylph town?" I said. "It's awesome."

"Isn't it?" Satoshi grinned, before Ayano tapped him on the shoulder. "What is it Ayano?"

"Why did you have me heal a Spriggan?" She demanded. "They're just as bad as the Salamanders!"

"It's okay," Satoshi said. "They saved me." Ayano looked shocked, before sighing, and holding out her hand to shake.

"I'm Ayano," She said, and I took her hand.

"So we've heard..." Kichirou said sarcastically. "I'm Kichirou."

"I'm Tadashi," I said with a warm grin. "Kichirou's not for first impressions but-" I was cut off as he stomped on my foot.

"Shut up!"

Ayano laughed, and covered her mouth to stifle the sound.

"None the less it's nice to meet you," Ayano released my hand, and put a hand on her hip. "Satoshi-kun, are you sure about them? They aren't spies are anything, are they?"

"I doubt they even know what a 'spy' is, Ayano," Satoshi said, folding his arms.

"Hey!" I protested. "That's mean!" Satoshi grinned apologetically at me, but didn't look sorry in the slighest.

"Sigurd and the rest saved you a seat in the usual tavern, I'll have you know," Ayano said. "I was sent to fetch you, but what's happening right now seems a lot more interesting. I don't think I'll be going back."

"Oh, okay," Satoshi blinked. "I won't be joining them anyways. I promised Tadashi and Kichirou a drink for saving me."

"Sounds like fun. Did you promise them any information along with that?" Ayano raised an eyebrow.

"They did ask me a few questions..." Satoshi looked sheepish. "And I promised to answer them as best I could." Ayano groaned.

"Last time you did this, we were almost wiped out by Salamanders!" She said, pressing a hand to her chest, and throwing her arm outwards, slashing her fingers through the air. "Nope, I don't like these Spriggans. This could start a war with them too and that's the last we need! An alliance between the Salamanders and the Spriggans would mean the end for us!"

"They're not bad, and I think an alliance between Salamanders and Spriggans has got to be the most unlikely theory you've made yet, Ayano," Satoshi scowled. "These two wiped out two of the three that remained when we were attacked a few hours ago."

"Doesn't mean it's impossible," Ayano shot back. "Well, whatever, let's just get to a tavern before the others come looking for us." Satoshi nodded, and walked off into a town, nearly being dragged by the two.

* * *

><p>"So who's Sigurd?" I asked finally after a long moment of silence as Amaya chewed happily on a cracker that was twice her size. I directed the question at Ayano, since if I asked Satoshi it would be awkward. "Is he your boyfriend?"<p>

"Your lover?" Amaya asked teasingly.

"Huh?" Ayano yelped, her knee bumping into the table as she slammed her hand down on top of the magnophy, her cheeks flushed. "N-No! Why would you even ASK that?! He's just the leader of our party! Where did this question even COME from anyways?"

"I dunno," I leaned forwards slightly on the table, ignoring the sharp jabs I was receiving from Kichirou. "This may seem like a stupid reason, but you did say his 'Sigurd and the others.'"

"What's THAT got to do with anything?" Ayano demanded, turning and folding her arms, scowling at the opposite side of the room. For one painful moment, I was reminded of the time where Akira had taken me to a restaurant where we had a very awkward discussion about marriage.

"Nothing, really," I shrugged. "Where do you know him from?"

"N-Nowhere!" Ayano said. "If you must know, I know him in real life and we're in the same grade at school, b-but that's all! You sure are nosy! And I'm still not getting over the fact of how weird and random that question was!"

"Anyways," Satoshi prompted and Ayano turned to face Kichirou and I, noticing Amaya with a small smile. I had introduced the two once we had gotten to the tavern, no matter how exhausted the little girl was. "Thanks for saving me," Satoshi continued, and we did a four-way cheers.

"The people that attacked you were pretty aggressive..." Kichirou commented after taking a long drink from his cup. "Are groups that PK like that common?"

"Salamanders and Sylphs don't get along to begin with," Satoshi said. "But an organized PK group like that is pretty new. I'm pretty sure they'll start trying to clear the World Tree soon." He looked upset for a moment, and I remembered the reason why I wanted to know about the World Tree.

"About that..." I said slowly. "Can you tell me everything you know about the World Tree?"

"You did say something about that," Satoshi recalled. "But why?"

"I want to get up there," I said. It wasn't a lie, I wanted to get up there, but not for the Grand Quest reason.

"I think all the players want to do that," Ayano sighed. "It's ALO's grand quest." When Kichirou and I looked confused, she continued. "You know how your limited on how high you can go? And how no race can fly continuously for more than ten minutes? But the first race to reach the floating city atop the World Tree and hold an audience with the Fairy King Oberon, will be reborn as an advanced race known as the 'Alfs.' After that, they'll be able to fly as much as they like without the time limit."

"Oh..." Kichirou frowned as I took a bite of a small cake and Amaya slowly made her way through her cracker. "That sounds nice...But how do you get to the top of the World Tree?"

"The base is a big dome and people say that you can reach the city from there," Satoshi said, setting down his glass. "But the NPC guardians that defend the dome are ridiculously powerful, and there are thousands of them. The games been around for a full year and nobody's beaten the quest yet."

"They must be missing some key quest," I said softly. "Or maybe it's set that one race can't get there by themselves." Ayano and Satoshi paused, a spoon suspended in mid air halfway to their mouths.

"You have good instincts," Ayano admitted. "Everyone's searching for a missed quest as hard as they can right now, and if its the latter then nobody will ever be able to clear it. Ever."

"No one?" I repeated.

"Ever?" Kichirou chimed in.

"Because it makes no sense!" Satoshi said. "Why would you help another race with a quest if only one can clear it?"

"So then, does that mean it's an impossible quest?" I said, feeling slightly discouraged as I lowered my head, looking down at Amaya who paused in her battle against her cracker to look up at me.

"I think so," Ayano said. "But we can't just give up. I mean, nothing's impossible. Even if it takes years, someday somebody's going to-"

"That's too long!" I cut her off slamming my hand down on the table and startling everyone sitting with me. I remembered Sugou's words.

_"The ceremony will be held here, in this hospital room in one week, January 26th."_

I had one week to get to the top of the World Tree to save Akira. I didn't have years. I had days. I felt the hot tears prickling at the corners of my eyes and I blinked them away as Amaya dropped her cracker and flew onto my shoulder.

"Daddy?" She put her hand on my cheek, and my expression softened.

"Sorry," I said softly. "But I need to reach the top of the World Tree." Ayano frowned as Satoshi reached for his drink and Kichirou put his hand on my shoulder.

"Tadashi, calm down," He said and I sighed.

"Why is it so important that you reach the top of that tree?" Ayano asked me.

"I'm...I'm looking for someone," I confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not easy to explain," I sighed, and Amaya looked increasingly concerned, as did Ayano, surprisingly. I lowered my head, a shadow crossing my face.

"Thank you Satoshi, Ayano," Kichirou said. "The information helped a lot."

"Yeah," I agreed quietly, looking up slightly, noticing Ayano looking down at her lap and Satoshi devouring his food. When neither of them responded, we got up, Amaya waving at the two. We were halfway to the door, when someone grabbed onto my wrist.

"Wait," Ayano pleaded. "Are you...Are you going to the World Tree?" I hesitated, before nodding.

"Yeah...I need to see for myself," I said simply.

"It's crazy," Ayano said as I pulled my wrist from her grip and we kept walking. Kichirou glanced backwards, noticing Ayano's hurt expression. "It's too far away, and there are too many strong monsters!" She protested. "Sure you're strong if you saved Satoshi-kun but..." She trailed off as I was about to open the door. "Fine!" Ayano said. "Then we'll take you there!" I froze, Amaya gasped, Kichirou turned to look at her, and Satoshi spat out his water he had been drinking.

"We couldn't ask that of someone we just met," Kichirou said.

"Do you know how to get there?" Ayano demanded, marching towards us. "What about the guardians?" I gritted my teeth, realizing she had a point.

"Well...I'll think of something..." I grumbled.

"It's fine," Ayano said, stopping right in front of us, her hands on her hips. "I've already made up my mind anyways!"

"Fine..."

"Um...anyways, can you guys log in tomorrow?" Asked Satoshi from halfway across the room.

"Y-Yeah," Kichirou nodded.

"Then be here at three," Satoshi sounded satisfied. "PM. I have to log out."

"You can use the rooms upstairs to log out," Ayano said, going to her menu and selecting log out. "See you tomorrow." She was about to hit 'okay' when I stopped her.

"Wait!"

She turned to look at me, and my courage wavered slightly, but managed a smile.

"Thank you."

She didn't respond, but her smile was answer enough as she hit 'okay' and vanished. I frowned as Satoshi followed her lead.

* * *

><p>I managed to get a hotel room in this tavern, and I yawned, stretching across the bed as Amaya did a backflip and turned back into her regular form that was not a guidance pixie.<p>

"This is goodbye until tomorrow, right Daddy?" She asked me.

"I'll be back soon," I promised. "To see you again." Amaya beamed, before looking down at her feet.

"Um..." She said. "Can I sleep next to you until you log out?" I blinked, slightly shocked before nodding.

"Yeah, sure," I said, and she smiled and curled up in a ball next to me. I frowned thinking, _if this was anyone but Akira or Amaya, this would be really awkward... _A moment of silence fell between us until I spoke. "Let's save Akira, and buy a house again somewhere, okay?"

"It kind of sounds like a dream," Amaya admitted. "Living with you and Mommy again." I put a hand on her shoulder, and smiled.

"It isn't a dream," I promised her. "I'll make it real soon." I yawned, and fell asleep, logging out as I did so, hearing one word from Amaya.

"Goodnight...Daddy..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

The top of the World Tree was a beautiful place, filled with chirping birds and canopies of leaves spreading as far as the eye could see. Among one of the lowest branches, there was a bird cage sitting contentedly on the tip of it, tantalizingly close to the outside world.

If only the occupant of the cage could reach it.

She was sitting alone at a table, her hands folded on her lap, and her red hair hanging loose around her shoulders, a braid going around her head. She wore a white garment covering her chest with a red ribbon keeping it in place. A bit of lace spread out across her upper-chest went up and wrapped gently around her throat along with a waterfall-like skirt where the front fell down to her upper thigh and the back and sides fell neatly down to her ankles. Her ankles were wrapped in a small strip of white cloth and she stared at the bird sitting in front of her.

Sitting in another cage a few feet away was another girl who was running her fingers agitatedly through her dark brown locks. She wore an outfit similar to the first girl's, but it was entirely black and grey. She shot nervous looks at the first girl as she reached out towards the birds sitting on her stone table, almost as if she were in a trance.

When her fingers drew close to the birds, they flew off, startled, their wings spreading and flapping easily through the cage doors, and the girl made a small sound in her throat, almost as if she was surprised that the animals had left her. She leaned forwards on the stone table, a shadow crossing her face and warm tears pricking at her hazel eyes.

"I love that look of yours more than anything else, Titania," A voice said, startling the girl. She hardly looked up, knowing who was speaking. "The look of where your about to cry. I want to freeze it and hang it up on the wall." The girl glared at the outside of her cage, at the man standing before her wearing regal robes of green and gold, his own golden hair long and flung carelessly around his shoulders. A crown sat upon his head, and embedded in it was an emerald, flashing brightly in the sunlight. His vast wings were flung out on either side of him, and his green eyes seemed almost innocent.

Almost.

"Then, go ahead," The girl said coldly, glaring at the man through narrowed eyes. She hardly glanced over at the entrance to the cage as it slid upwards and the man stepped through, smirking widely. He advanced upon the girl, who seemed oddly used to this. "You can do whatever you like, right?" She continued, staring at her clasped hands in front of her. "You're a system admin."

"You're so cold," The man said, placing his hand upon the cold stone table from which she sat under. "Have I ever mistreated you, or done something do you when you didn't want me to, Titania?" The girl bit her lip, as if she was going to retort, but instead glared up at him.

"Stop calling me by that weird name," The girl snapped. "My name is Akira, Sugou-san." The man let out a satisfied chuckle, and withdrew from the table.

"You're ruining the fun," He said tauntingly. "In this world I am the Fairy King Oberon. The ruler of ALfHeim whom all players regard with awe. And you are my bride. The Queen Titania." He placed a hand on the back of her chair. "And your sister is the Princess Kumiko, bound to be wed to my son, which is an NPC. An AI if you will. Isn't that enough? When will you open your heart to be as my bride?"

"It's hopeless," Her voice had turned dull and expressionless. "The only things I have to give you are disgust and hatred."

"You're very strong willed," Oberon moved to sit in front of her, in the unoccupied chair in front of her. "But you know...Lately I've been thinking that it might be nice..." She turned her head away from him and he grabbed onto her chin, forcing her to look at him. "To take you by force." He squeezed her cheeks slightly and rubbed underneath her nose as she regarded him with a glare, grimacing as he cupped her cheek and slid his hand down to play with her lower lip.

He smirked at her reaction and slid down to her shoulder, running his fingers over her smooth, silky skin, almost relishing in his full control over her. He reached for the strap that held the cloth covering her chest in place, and readied his hand for a smack across her face. He pulled and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Stop it."

The statement earned her a slap across the cheek, but she bit her lip and endured the pain as he chuckled with delight.

"I was just joking," He said with a grin. "I told myself that I wouldn't force myself upon you, but I would inflict pain if you resisted against me. Anyways, it won't be too long until you start to enjoy the pain and need more of me."

"Are you insane?" She asked through gritted teeth. He chuckled again.

"You won't be talking like that for long!" He giggled insanely and went to the edge of the cage, where rose of flowers were sitting. "There are tens of thousands of players enjoying this game right now. But they don't understand the value, the TRUE value, of the full-dive system. By expanding the brain's control regions, it's possible that it can control thought, emotion, even memory." The girl froze, realizing the full extent of what Oberon was planning.

"No..." She whispered. "They wouldn't allow that!"

"Who wouldn't?" Oberon demanded. "Many nations are already researching it, but human experiments aren't that easy to perform. But one day, I was watching the news, and I discovered ten thousand perfect test subjects!" The girl recoiled, realizing he was talking about Sword Art Online. "Kayba-senpai was a genius, but a fool. To prepare such a splendid vessel, and be satisfied by using it for nothing more than making a game. It wasn't hard at all to adjust the routers and grabbed a few players when they logged out, and as a result, I have three hundred test subjects of my own!

"In just two months, my research has taken great strides," Oberon continued, smirking. "The technology to implant new objects in human memories, using them to induce emotion is almost complete." The girl clenched her fists on her lap.

"You're lying!" She said, sounding more as though she was convincing herself rather than him. "My father would never allow that!" Oberon turned and walked around her, stopping and leaning over her shoulder, whispering in her ear, his breath making her skin tingle.

"The research is being performed in secret by a very small team and myself," He whispered. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to sell it."

"Sell it?" She repeated, aghast.

"A certain American corporation is eagerly awaiting it's completion," Oberon straightened up, and walked away. "I'm going to sell it at a high price, and RCT too, someday."

"I won't let that happen," The girl snarled, turning and standing up. "Once I get back to the real world, the first thing I'll do is alert the police." Oberon turned, smirking at her.

"You're in the same position as all the other subjects," He said simply, when she took a step back, his smirk widened in satisfaction. "If I wanted, I could alter your memories too." Her eyes widened in shock as her breathing became more labored, fear filling her as she relived memories of a certain untidy brown-haired man. It seemed like ages before a small icon appeared in front of Oberon, he tutted and pressed it. "I'm on my way. Wait for orders," He told it, before the icon closed and he smirked wider. "But I don't want to turn you into a mere doll," He told the girl, seizing a lock of her hair and sliding it through his fingers before bringing it up to his face and inhaling her scent. "I hope you will be a little more...how should I say it? Submissive next time we meet, Titania." The way he said her name sounded almost mockingly as he walked towards the entrance to her cage.

She watched, powerless as he input a code on the inside of the cage, and she narrowed her eyes, watching carefully as he typed. Her vision blurred as he typed and she clenched her jaw, making an annoyed sound, not bothering to keep quiet. Oberon was too dull to know that she was planning her escape.

"Farewell then!" Oberon chuckled as the gate slid upwards once more. She didn't respond as the metal screeched back down into place as he walked through the entrance. Finally, once Oberon had gone from her sight, did she collapse, fear taking it's toll on her body, as she managed.

"Save me, Tadashi-kun..."

* * *

><p><strong>AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER AND I REGRET ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!<strong>

**~ChocolateChip-Master**


	4. Chapter 4

(Kouji's POV)

January 21, 2025

Sylvein-Sylph Territory

I opened my eyes, blinking slightly as the bright light invaded my eyes after logging in. Blinking again as I focused on Tadashi sitting next to me, and Satoshi and Ayano opening the door to the tavern and walking in.

"Hey, you're here early," I commented.

"No, actually, I just got here," Ayano shook her head. "I was out shopping with Satoshi-kun."

"Oh," I frowned. "I need to get ready too...these items won't be good enough."

"Then lets go to the weapon's shop," Satoshi suggested. "How much money do you guys have?"

"Um..." Tadashi opened up his menu, and looked. "Is this 'yuld' stuff money?"

"Yep."

He grimaced before shaking his jacket gently, frowning down slightly.

"We're leaving Amaya!" He told his pocket, before the little girl in question popped her head out of the pocket, and yawned.

"Okay..."

I stood up, followed by Kichirou and we walked with Satoshi and Ayano and got some new equipment. I fancied an entirely dark-blue outfit, and bought a blue-and-brown camouflage bandanna, much like the one I had in the real world. Tadashi, on the other hand, got a brown jacket with a tan shirt and pants with a pair of brown combat boots.

We moved onto the weapons sword after equipping our new clothes. I finally decided on a one-handed sword that wasn't too heavy, and wasn't too light, yet balanced perfectly in my hand. I strapped the blade to my back while Tadashi milled about the shops for almost an hour longer, before deciding on a sword that was similar to mine, only thicker and heavier but he didn't seem to mind as he strapped it to his back. Finally, we ended our shopping spree by having a refreshing breakfast and heading towards the central tower.

"Why are we going to the tower?" Tadashi asked after a while.

"I TOLD you," Ayano sighed, exasperated. "When we're flying long distances, we usually start from the top of the tower. It gives you extra altitude."

"Ah," Tadashi's expression cleared. I nodded as well, and was given a shove in the back by Satoshi.

"Let's go!" He cheered. "I want to make it to the forest by nightfall!" When we had gotten into the lobby of the tower, I stared around at all the Sylphs, until Ayano grabbed onto my wrist and dragged me towards the elevator saying,

"This way!"

We never made it that far.

"Satoshi! Ayano!"

Ayano and Satoshi turned, frowning as a few others walked up to us, all wearing outfits similar to Leafa's. It was kind of like the major guilds in Sword Art Online, like the Blue Lightning or the Army in general.

"Hello, Sigurd," Ayano didn't sound thrilled to see them.

"You're leaving the party, you two?" Asked the leader of the group, which I assumed to be Sigurd.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ayano folded her arms, releasing hold on my wrist.

"Don't you understand how that will inconvenience the other members?" Asked Sigurd, a vein in his temple throbbing.

"You promised me that I could join only when I had time," Satoshi said. "And that I can leave whenever I wanted."

"But you and Ayano are now the well-known members of our party!" Sigurd protested. "If you leave without reason, it will surely damage our reputation!" There was an agonizing moment of silence as Ayano and Satoshi processed this.

"Your party members aren't items," Tadashi finally spoke, and Ayano looked at him.

"What was that?" Snarled Sigurd as Tadashi started walking, stopping right in front of the party leader and looking up at him.

"Your party members aren't items you can have equipped to you all the time," Tadashi repeated. "As if they were your sword or your shield. Or even your armor."

"You..." Growled Sigurd, taking hold of his blade. "You're just another Spriggan who enjoys rummaging through trash! You're probably a renegade kicked out of his own territory!"

"Don't be rude," Ayano snapped, and I was surprised to hear her defending the brunette. "Tadashi-kun and Kichirou-kun are my two new party members!"

"What?" Sigurd glowered down at Tadashi and I. "Satoshi, this isn't true, is it?"

"It is," Satoshi said. Sigurd growled.

"Are you abandoning your own territory to become a renegade too?" He demanded. Ayano and Satoshi looked shocked, before Ayano's face was set by determination.

"Yes," She said. "We are."

"H-Hey Ayano!" Satoshi protested.

"We're leaving his place," Ayano turned to look at Satoshi, almost flicking my face with her blonde ponytail. Sigurd made a strangled noise, before drawing his blade.

"As long as you just buzzed around, I didn't think I had to bother with you! I didn't even PLAN to bother with you!" Sigurd yelled at Tadashi, and I stepped up to my friend's side. "But, if you are going to be a thief, that's a different matter. If you're here, in another species' territory, you can't complain if you get killed, right?" I sighed in exasperation and Tadashi hung his head, not in the way that looked as though he was ashamed, but more as an annoyed gesture. Both movements infuriated Sigurd even further, and he tightened his grip on his sword.

"This isn't the time, Sigurd-san," The man on Sigurd's left hissed. "If we kill someone who can't fight back in front of all these people...our reputation will be damaged even further after Satoshi-san and Ayano-san leave!" Sigurd cursed, and his eyes flicked around the room, noticing all the Sylphs that were staring at us, waiting for him to make a move. Finally, he sheathed his sword, glaring at us all the while.

"Once you're outside, run and hide Ayano. Satoshi," He growled. "If you betray me, it won't be long before you regret it." And with that, Sigurd, flanked by his underlings, turned and walked out of the tower. Ayano sighed, and turned towards us.

"Sorry for getting you two involved in that," She apologized.

"It's fine...trust me I get involved in things like that all the time," Tadashi said, trying for a smile. "And I've been apologized to like that more than once." His smile turned into a sad one, and I reasoned that he was thinking of Akira. I sighed, rubbing my arm, and staring upwards towards the column in the middle of the room.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Satoshi and Ayano. "Abandoning your territory..." Ayano scowled, and nodded while Satoshi shook his head, but dragged us to the elevator none the less.

* * *

><p>Once we had reached the top of the tower, I took in a sharp breath, taking in the soft breeze, the rolling fields of grass, and the thick forests. I hadn't had time to appreciate the true beauty of ALfHeim Online until now, and it made me smile.<p>

"It's amazing," I breathed. "We're so close to the sky..." I reached out towards it, as if I could just touch one of the white, fluffy clouds that littered the sky.

"Isn't it?" Ayano smiled.

"I love this view," Satoshi admitted. "Every time I see it, it makes everything else seem small." He walked towards the edge of the platform, and reached out his hand towards the clouds.

"This was a good opportunity," Ayano admitted. "I'm glad I didn't just drag Satoshi-kun back to the tavern where Sigurd was waiting. I was kind of always meant to leave this place."

"It feels like we made you leave on bad terms," Tadashi protested, indicating himself and me.

"There really wasn't any other way I could have left," Ayano admitted, spreading her arms and closing her eyes as the breeze picked up slightly. I enjoyed a moment of silence, before voicing a question that had been nagging at the back of my brain since the encounter with Sigurd.

"What's a renegade?"

"A player who abandons their territory," Satoshi said. "It's kind of stupid, but everyone thinks becoming a renegade is some huge offense, so everyone looks down upon them."

"I asked this before, but I'm gonna ask again anyways," I said carefully. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I am."

"No, I'm not," Satoshi interjected. "I wasn't always 'meant to leave this place.' I'm not free-spirited like Ayano, even if I have been playing this game for months. I never wanted to become a renegade until...until..." He bit his lip.

"Until?" I prompted him.

"Well, until it's actually happening," Satoshi said with a smile. "I guess that the more I think about it, the more I think it's better."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said, and I'm changing my mind, okay?"

"Okay..."

"What I don't understand is why everyone ties renegades down like that," Ayano said. "We all have these wings..." She trailed off, staring off into the distance, unfocused.

"Humans are complicated," Amaya said, poking her head out of Tadashi's pocket and flying around his head. "I can't understand the psychology that causes the desire to seek out others to manifest in such odd ways." She landed on his shoulder and put her hand on his cheek.

"Seek out others?" Satoshi repeated, turning to look at the little girl.

"This is what..." She gently kissed her father on the cheek. "I'd do. It's so simple and unmistakable."

"That's a smart AI," Ayano said, shocked. "Are all Private Pixies like that?"

"She's weirder than most," Tadashi seemed embarrassed as he plucked Amaya off of his shoulder and dropped her back in his jacket pocket.

"O-Oh..." Ayano frowned at his pocket, realizing that Tadashi had just sort of shoved her in there without a second thought. "The desire to seek out others..."

"Satoshi-kun! Ayano-chan!" Yelped someone a little ways away. He leapt out of the elevator and ran towards us.

"Oh, Daiki," Satoshi seemed slightly shocked that the kid was there.

"I can't believe you!" Daiki yelled, running towards us. "You could have at least said something before you guys left!"

"Sorry, I forgot!" Ayano lied easily.

"Ayano-chan," Daiki said, regarding Ayano with much more respect than Satoshi. "They said you left the party."

"Yeah," Ayano shrugged indifferently. "I was destined to leave it anyways. What about you? What will you do?"

"What else can I do?" Demanded Daiki, pulling out his dagger, and stomping 'accidently' on my foot. "My sword belongs to you, and you alone Ayano-chan!"

"I don't really need it though," Ayano said flatly, examining her nails. Daiki's whole body dropped, before he straightened up.

"W-Well...I'll be going with you then," He announced. "Or, I'd like to. But something's bothering me..."

"What is it?" Ayano seemed almost bored with Daiki.

"I can't prove anything yet, but I want to look into some things," Daiki said mysteriously. "So I'll stay in Sigurd's party. Anyways, WHY THE HECK ARE YOU WITH SPRIGGANS?!"

"Jeez, calm down," Ayano said. "They saved Satoshi-kun, and they're nice. This is Tadashi, and that's Kichirou." Daiki frowned at us.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay..." Daiki still looked suspicious, before looking at us. "Kichirou-san. Tadashi-san. She has a habit of flying into trouble, so be careful. Look after Ayano-chan for me."

"Y-Yeah," Tadashi said.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"And, just so we're clear she's my-" Daiki's sentence was cut off by Ayano stomping down on his foot. He yelped and held it, hopping up and down on one foot.

"We'll probably be in a neutral area for awhile," Ayano said coldly. "Send me a message if you need anything!"

"O-Okay..." Daiki hobbled back towards the elevator, as we all turned, activating our wings. Satoshi looked seriously ticked off as we jumped from the building and flew off, away from Sylvien as Satoshi and Ayano officially became renegades.

"So, is he a friend from real life too?" I called over the roar of the wind in my ears.

"More like one of Ayano's friends," Satoshi grumbled. "He completely ignores me and keeps all his attention on her the whole time."

"He's not exactly 'a friend'," Ayano scowled. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I said. "I just figured that since he kept all of his attention on you, Ayano, and Satoshi didn't look to pleased."

"Yeah, I don't like the kid," Satoshi admitted. Amaya popped her head out of Tadashi's pocket as we all chuckled. I spotted Ayano looking behind her at Sylvein, a hurt expression crossing her features, mixed with fear. I looked at Satoshi and Tadashi who had engaged in conversation with each other, since they hadn't noticed. She locked eyes with me, and I offered her a smile. She returned it, her expression clearing.

"Let's go!" She said. "We'll get to a lake before we land!"

"Okay!" We all chorused, and sped off towards the World Tree.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

January 21, 2025

World Tree

Kira sighed as she glanced over at her sister, who was sitting with Oberon on the bed, slapping his hand at times, earning herself a smack as well. She eventually was unable to defend herself as Oberon reached for the ribbon the held the strap that covered her chest in place. Kira closed her eyes tightly, hoping that Oberon hadn't yet noticed that she had pushed her AI 'husband-to-be' out the World Tree. Kira strained her ears, watching her sister with a worried expression as Oberon finally spoke.

"My, my," He said, leaning back on the bed and lying his head on one of the plump pillows. "You're such a cold woman. It's just a fake body...jeez it's not like it'll hurt anything."

"You don't understand," Akira responded, her voice filled with venom. "It doesn't matter if your body is real or virtual. Not to me, anyway."

"Are you trying to say it damages your mind?" Oberon sounded amused. "You should learn to enjoy yourself while you still can."

"I won't be here forever," Akira said. "He'll come to save me."

"Who will?" Oberon asked. "Your boyfriend maybe? The hero, Tadashi-kun." She turned to look at him, shocked, as he sat up in bed, getting up off of it. "Wasn't his real name Kanbara-kun? I met him yesterday, on the other side." Her eyes were wide with shock, and he smirked in satisfaction. "I couldn't believe a little boy that weak could be the person who beat SAO.

"Where do you think I met him?" He asked, his eyes glittering with malice, as he sat down, and chuckled. "Your hospital room. While you lay there, I told him I'd be marrying you next week, and the look on his face..." He giggled to himself. "It was splendid! I could barely stop myself from bursting into laughter!" He burst out into his on fits of horrible amusement, before stopping and glaring at Akira. "I'd bet anything that boy wouldn't have the guts to put on the NerveGear again!" Kira's sister's eyes widened, and she looked away from him, probably to keep him from seeing her tears. "That's right," Oberon remembered. "I have to send him a wedding invitation. I'm sure he'll come to see you wearing your wedding dress. I have to make sure he at least gets to at least enjoy that much!" He burst into laughter once more, shaking with mirth before standing from the table. "Well then, I see you soon, Titania. I'm sure you'll be lonely, but you'll endure it.

Tadashi-kun... Kira heard her sister speak mentally. _H-He's alive! That means Kichirou-kun is too!_

_He didn't die like you two did, _Kira reminded her and Akira glared at her, before turning her head, and narrowing her eyes at the mirror on her bed, watching carefully as Oberon input the code to her cage, before leaving.

_8, 11, 3, 2, 9..._Akira told her sister through their telepathic link. _That's the code to get out!_

* * *

><p>January 21, 2025<p>

Neutral Area-Ancient Forest

Pulling out my blade, I sped up, slicing across a few dragon-like creatures, slicing them into data bits. Turning around,I prepared to go after another one, when somebody's voice stopped me.

"Seā surīta fimu gurōn vindo!" Ayano said, speaking a spell. Instantly, five blasts of white-hot magic burst from the words across her palm, shaping themselves into boomerangs and slamming into the dragon before it too exploded into data.

"Good work!" Tadashi complimented us. I had forced him to leave the dragons alone, since he had called an entire swarm of them a little ways earlier. Even though we all earned the EXP since we were in the same party, I wanted to have a little fun as well.

"Thanks for the backup, Ayano," I told her, holding up my hand for a high-five. She smiled, and slapped her hand against mine. Satoshi frowned, glancing at his wings as they lost their sparkly sheen.

"Our wings aren't gonna last much longer," He warned. "We should land soon." He pointed downwards, and we started heading in that direction, hitting the ground with a light bump. We stretched, and shook out our tense muscles, before sitting down on the ground.

"Tired?" Ayano teased me, since I was the first to sit down.

"Nope," I replied. "Not yet."

"Tough guy act, hey?"

"Okay, so we're going to have to put our journey in the sky on hold for a little while," Explained Satoshi.

"Huh? Why?" Tadashi asked.

"You see that mountain, right?" Satoshi pointed towards the looming mountain in the distance. Tadashi and I turned our heads to look at it, realizing that it loomed above the clouds. "It's above the altitude limit. So, to pass it you need to go through some caves. It's the toughest part of the trip, between Sylph territory and Arun. The city beneath the world tree," He added when Tadashi and I looked confused. "That's at least what I've heard anyways. I've never tried to make the journey myself."

"Because you're too chicken," Ayano sighed.

"H-Hey!"

I burst out laughing as Satoshi's face flushed a deep crimson.

"Caves, huh," Tadashi mused as he turned to face the looming mountain, frowning. "Are they long?"

"You have no idea," Ayano sighed. "We can rest at a neutral mining town in between the two mountains. Do you guys still have time today?"

"It's seven in the real world, huh?" I folded my arms, frowning. "Yeah, I can keep going for a bit."

"Okay," Ayano nodded. "Then that's what we'll do. We can rotate out here."

"Rotate...out?" Tadashi repeated, looking baffled.

"Oh, right, sorry," Ayano laughed. "One of us will log out and rest, while the other takes watch. Well, at least that's how it is for a party of two. For us, lets do..." She frowned, counting. "Alright, we can do two log out, two stay, sound good?" When we nodded, she beamed.

"You can't both log out instantly in a neutral area," Satoshi explained. "So we log out and watch over each other until the other comes back."

"Got it," Tadashi said. "Satoshi and Kichirou, you two go first."

"But-" Satoshi was about to protest when he cut himself off. "Okay."

"Thanks," I smiled. "We'll see you two in about twenty minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Tadashi nodded. I smiled before logging out, my body going limp, and collapsing cross-legged on the ground.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Shinya opened his eyes, looking up at the poster taped onto the ceiling. The character had blonde hair, just like Satoshi's. He pulled the Amusphere off of his head, and placed it on the dresser, sitting up and stretching, opening up the door, and walking to Takuya's bedroom. He knocked softly, listening for signs of life within.

"Hey, Takuya!" He called. "Do you know what Mom's doing for dinner?" When he didn't respond, Shinya frowned. "Is he asleep?" He wondered softly to himself, before reaching for the doorknob, before freezing, remembering the events of last night. He shook his head, and withdrew his hand, smacking his fists against his head, and backed up. He made his way down to the kitchen, realizing that his mother and father had left.

Eating the food addressed to him, the boy got up, and took a shower, allowing the droplets to run down his skin. _I'm oddly excited... _Shinya thought to himself. _This is going to be so cool adventuring with those two. Tadashi and Kichirou...even with Ayano it'll be awesome_. He smiled, and turned off the water, wrapping a towel around his waist, and wiping the fog from the mirror. The mere thought of Ayano made him blush, but she shook his head again. It's not like I'm in love with her or anything... He assured himself. _Or that I'm glad that she's someone that I've always gone of adventures with. I'm just looking forwards to going to a place I've never been to before. To the World Tree we go!_

And with that, he dressed himself again, and placed the Amusphere over his still-damp hair and closed his eyes with a smile as he lay on his bed.

"Link start!"

* * *

><p>I sighed as I logged back in, blinking a few times to clear my vision. Tadashi and Ayano slowly came back into view, both eating and talking. Satoshi opened his eyes soon after, with a grin.<p>

"We're back!" I called. "See any monsters?"

"No," Tadashi snorted as he took a bite of a cracker. "Welcome back anyways. It was a little quiet."

"Is my company not good enough for you?" Ayano demanded.

"That's not what I meant..."

"Um...Ayano...what are you eating?" Satoshi asked.

"Tadashi-kun gave me some," Ayano said. "He bought a bunch back in the item shop in Sylvein."

"An NPC said that it's only made there," Tadashi explained.

"I've never heard of it," Satoshi frowned, and Tadashi turned, tossing a piece at him.

"Careful its-" He never got to finish, because Satoshi had taken a big bite out of the stick, and immediately took it out coughing out literal smoke.

"He tried to tell you it was spicy, Satoshi-kun," Ayano said with a smile. "Anyways, it's our turn now." She smiled and pulled down her menu. "Keep us safe."

"Kay, bye!" I waved, smiling. When Ayano and Tadashi's bodies went limp, Satoshi sighed, and put his head in his chin, looking at Tadashi's pocket when it started stirring. Amaya popped her head from it, yawning, and stretching her small arms. She flew out of the pocket, and landed on her father's shoulder.

"You can move without your master here?!" He demanded.

"Of course!" Amaya put her hands on her hips before sitting down. "I'm my own person! And, he's not my master, he's my dad!"

"Come to think of it," Satoshi said. "Why do you call Tadashi your dad? Did he...er...set it that way?"

"He saved me," Amaya said simply. "He said I was his daughter. So, he's my dad!"

"O-Oh..." Satoshi said.

"Amaya, do you like him though?" I asked her curiously.

"Uncle...What does it mean to like someone?" Amaya asked, tilting her head. I froze.

"What does it mean?" I stammered, swallowing. "I suppose it means that you want to be with them all the time and get excited when you're together."

"Oh, well then I like him very much!" Amaya said with a huge smile.

"I'm back," Tadashi said, just as Ayano opened her eyes as well. "Did anything happen?"

"Satoshi discovered that Amaya can still be active even when you're not," I said sarcastically, and the blonde in question jabbed me sharply in the side. "Ow..."

"Welcome back, Daddy!" Amaya said with a smile, standing up. "I was just talking with Satoshi-san and Uncle, about what it means to-" She was cut off as Satoshi shook his hands wildly, and rocked his head in a back and forth motion.

"It's nothing!" He yelped.

"More importantly," I said. "That was fast. Did you get to eat anything?"

"Yeah, my family left something out for me," Tadashi said with a smile.

"Alright then, let's get going," I advised, standing up, my wings materializing. Ayano and the others followed my example. Tadashi frowned and looked behind him.

"What's wrong?" Ayano asked.

"It...It kind of felt like someone was watching us for a moment," Tadashi admitted, glaring into the trees. "Amaya, are there any players nearby?"

"No," Amaya shook her head, flying back to Tadashi's pocket. "I don't see anything."

"There might be a tracer on us..." Ayano said thoughtfully.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"It's a kind of magic," She explained. "It takes the form of a small animal or insect, and tells the caster the target's position."

"Can't you get rid of it?"

"If you can find it you can," Ayano sighed. "But if the caster's magic skill is high, it can be farther from the target. It'd be nearly impossible to spot one in a field like this." She gestured around the clearing we had landed in, and I nodded.

"Oh," I said. "Well it might be my imagination anyways. Let's hurry!"

"Yeah!" Satoshi and Ayano agreed, and Tadashi smiled, folding his arms. And with that, we all took to the air, not noticing the small bat in the distance, watching our every move, and players rising from their hiding spots, one urging the bat forwards.

**I be torturing you with these cliffhangers. :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

(Takuya's POV)

January 21, 2025

ALfHeim-Neutral Territory-The Luguru Corridor

I frowned, staring into the darkness as we traveled through the cave.

"I can't see ANYTHING," Kichirou grumbled, and I frowned.

"Maybe I can summon some magic," I suggested, pushing my hand forwards, a spell randomly appearing in my mind. "Ōsu nāza nōto raisa auga!" I opened my eyes again, and Ayano gasped.

"It got brighter!" She cheered, her green eyes seeming more penetrating than usual. "Night vision magic, huh? I guess Spriggans are good for something!" She giggled slightly, and clapped me on the shoulder.

"If you put it that way, it kind of hurts!" I said reproachfully.

"You should memorize any magic you use," Satoshi advised. "Of course the only magic you're really good at is illusion magic."

"Yeah, I figured," Kichirou snorted.

"Hey, what exactly does illusion magic do?" I asked.

"You can usually use it to trick people," Ayano explained. "It's not all that useful in combat. Well, I have to admit, even the lame Spriggan magic might save our lives someday."

"That hurt even more," I grumbled as Ayano walked off with Satoshi. Scowling I looked over at Kichirou, who seemed equally as disgruntled. I sighed, and we followed the other two party members. I frowned, trying to activate the spell again.

"Ōsu nāza nōzo raisa agua..no that's not right..." I said under my breath.

"Don't try to memorize them as sounds," Ayano said, her footsteps like gunshots. "Learn the words of power's meanings. THEN memorize the spells based on their effects."

"I'd never thought I'd have to do something like memorizing English while in a game..." I cursed under my breath, as I stared at the menu screen in front of me.

"By the way, the higher-ranked spells have up to twenty words," Satoshi said.

"I'm gonna stick to fighting, thank you..." I grumbled. Ayano turned to retort, before, frowning, and loking at the icon that had just appeared.

"A message?" She said, confused. "Hang on."

"Okay," We stopped walking, watching as she read the message.

"It's from Daiki," Ayano said. "What does he want? I'm sure it's nothing, but..." She opened up the message, and read through it. "'I was right. Be careful. S. What the heck? 'S' Sa...Si...Su..."

"Maybe it's me," Satoshi said sarcastically. Ayano glared at him and turned back to her message.

"What's wrong?" Kichirou asked. Ayano frowned.

"Well..."

"Daddy!" Amaya popped her head from my jacket pocket. "Something's getting closer!"

"Monsters?" I tensed, looking behind me, and one hand grabbing onto the hilt of my blade.

"No," Amaya shook her head. "Players! Lots of them! Twelve in total!"

"Twelve?" Satoshi gasped, and frowned. "I got a bad feeling...Lets hide and wait for them to pass."

"Where are we going to hide?" Kichirou asked. "We don't exactly have stealth skills, not to mention this cave doesn't have good hiding spots."

"Leave that to me," Ayano smirked. She grabbed onto my wrist, and pinned me to a large hole in the rock, and shoved me into it, pinning me up against the wall while Kichirou and Satoshi followed us in.

"H-Hey!" I protested. Ayano smiled, and spun around on her heels, and raised her hand, an aura surrounding her, filled with small syllables of words.

"Shikku shāru ōbisu gurōn roputo!" She yelled, and a green mist evaporated from us, and a wall rose up from the ground, hiding us from the player's view. I gasped, and poked the wall, to see if it was solid. The front of it rippled like a leaf touching the surface of a smooth lake. Entranced, I did it again.

"Make sure you talk as quietly as possible," Satoshi whispered. "If you're too loud, it'll break the spell."

"Right," Kichirou nodded, pulling me away from the wall.

"We'll be able to see them soon," Amaya reported as loudly as she dared. I nodded, and glared through the wall, as it turned see through from the inside. Narrowing my eyes slightly, I noticed something, flying towards us.

"What is that?" I whispered.

"We can't see them yet," Ayano said, confused.

"It's not a player," I shook my head, and Kichirou frowned, noticing what I had. "It looks like...a bat. It's red and small." Ayano gasped and Satoshi peered through the wall, into the distance of the cave. Ayano gasped, and jumped through our wall, destroying it instantly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kichirou asked.

"Yeah, it's just a bat..." I agreed.

"That's a high level tracing searcher!" Ayano said, raising her hand, the same aura she used to cast spells appearing around her. "We have to destroy it!" The bat turned, and attempted to fly away, but she spoke, her eyes still fixed on this small bat. "Ekku sukīto tuttūgu sumāru sutorīda!" She yelled, firing off several white-hot blasts of energy, shooting after the fleeing bat, and slicing through it's body, and it exploded into data. Then, she turned to me, as I was still frozen in our used-to-be hiding spot. "Run, Tadashi-kun!" She took off, followed by Satoshi and Kichirou.

"Can't be just hide again?" I called, before chasing after them.

"The enemy knows we blew up their tracer!" Satoshi explained as he ran. "We won't be able to fool them with another Concealment charm! On top of that, the bat Ayano killed was a fire-element familiar! Which means that the approaching party..."

"Were Salamanders!" Ayano finished as we continued running for our lives.

"What I don't understand, is what a group of Salamanders are doing here!" Kichirou said. Instantly getting distracted from the task, I noticed that we had reached the midway down, and gasped, seeing the glittering lake.

"It's a lake!" I pointed out. Everyone else ignored me as we sprinted across the bridge spreading across the body of water, getting closer and closer to the town.

"I think we're going to make it!" Kichirou said hopefully.

"Don't lower your guard and fall into the lake!" Ayano called teasingly. We continued running, until two beams of light flew past us, and slammed into the bridge, just in front of the gates to the town. I thought that the beams were going to destroy the cobblestones, and make us all plummet into the lake, but instead from the spot where the fireballs connected with the ground, grew a giant wall blocking the way into the town.

"Crap!" Satoshi cursed. I clenched my jaw and drew my sword, leaping into the air and slamming the blade against the wall. It bounced off uselessly with a resounding bang. I hit the ground on my feet, glaring up at the wall in front of me.

"That won't work you know," Satoshi said.

"Then you should have said something sooner," I complained, my arm feeling like Jell-O after the connection with the wall.

"You were in too big of a hurry," Satoshi said dismissively, and I was immediatly reminded of my younger brother. Shaking my arm out, I straightened up, and frowned up at it.

"What the heck is that thing?" Kichirou asked, slamming his foot against the barricade.

"That's an earth magic barrier," Ayano explained. "Physical attacks won't break it."

"Well then, can't we jump in the lake?" I asked. "Or fly?"

"Nope," Ayano shook her head. "For some reason, your wings won't work in this area, and there are some extremely high-leveled monsters in the water." As she spoke I saw a large shape rise up through the liquid, and vanish a few minutes later. "Fighting without an Undine backing you up would be suicide."

"Then, I guess we have to fight the Salamanders?" Kichirou asked, leveling his blade at the cave across the bridge.

"Yeah, but it's not going to be easy," Satoshi warned as I followed Kichirou's example. "If they can use high-level earth magic, then they have a powerful mage. There might be two, judging from the two blasts that created the wall."

"Ayano," I said. "It isn't that I don't trust your skills as a swordsman, but can you stay back here and heal Kichirou and I if we need it? That way, we can fight harder and win." Ayano obviously didn't like it, but she nodded and leapt back.

"Satoshi, do you know healing magic?" Kichirou asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not very good at it," Satoshi said nervously.

"Do your best. Work together with Ayano," Kichirou said.

"But-"

"Do it! We'll be fine."

The first of the Salamanders had reached the bridges. They were slow, weighed down by heavy armor, sword, and shields, and made their way gradually down the bridge. I gripped my sword as they ran towards Kichirou and I, and took off, running towards them at full speed. We clashed at the bridge, and I spotted several mages behind them as I sliced my sword in a wide arc, Kichirou following up my slice. Our blades collided with the Salamanders' shields as they jammed them into the bridge. The impact of it made the Salamanders lean back, and sent ripples across the lake. The health bars of the players with the shields depleted slightly, but the mages raised their wands.

"Risa folk!" They spoke an incantation, and the men were healed. Again the words appeared around them, swirling and stopping in front of them as they spoke again. "Randoru dorōto!" Fireballs erupted from the tip of their wands, and rocketed over to Kichirou and I. We raised out swords to block it. My eyes widened just as the fireballs made contact with my blade. The balls of fire that had been heading for Kichirou swerved at the last minute and slammed into my side. I cried out in pain.

"Tadashi-kun!" I heard Ayano scream. I collapsed onto one knee, clinging onto my sword for support while Kichirou attacked the soldiers with the shields again.

"Sū firra heiragūru ausutoru, burotto subāru bāni!" Satoshi and Ayano said together, and I smirked, getting up, and racing after Kichirou to assist in the battle. We crossed the blades before spinning in a circle, and slamming them into the shields, our swords both going different directions, making a 'U'. The Salamanders winced, and we hit the ground, scowling as the mages once again healed their protectors.

I yelped in pain as another wave of fireballs slammed into me. I fell backwards, skidding a couple of feet as Kichirou hit the ground next to me.

"Seā firra heiragūru ausutoru, burotto subāru bāni!" Ayano yelled, and I got up, realizing that that incantation had healed both Kichirou and I. I got up and shot back towards the Salamanders.

"I'm not giving up," I heard Kichirou mumble.

"Me neither, buddy," I gripped my sword tighter. "Let's do this."

"That's enough you guys!" Satoshi yelled after us as we prepared to charge again. "If we lose, we just have to fly a few more hours! Let's just give up!"

"No," I said, the fire still raging in front of me. The heat, for some reason, gave me strength, and I reasoned that the element had realized that I was technically it's 'master.' Strength surged through my limbs, and I looked back at Satoshi. "While I'm alive, I won't let any more party members die! I'm not going to let that happen!" I almost added, 'not again' but resisted the urge as I turned, and willed the flames to die. They did, and I yelled in defiance, sprinting forwards towards the Salamanders, Kichirou mimicking my actions.

Flipping into the air, I came down just in front of the Salamanders, pulling apart their shield wall, and sticking my sword into the small crevice I had created, preventing them from closing it.

"What the heck?" One growled.

"What is he doing?" Asked another.

"This is your only chance!" I dimly heard Amaya say, as she landed on Ayano's shoulder.

"Chance?" She repeated.

"Use all the mana you have left to block the next magic attack!" Amaya pleaded.

"B-But that won't help," Ayano protested. I froze, realizing that the Salamander mages were preparing another spell, probably a wave of fireballs. I knew I wouldn't be affected, but Kichirou would.

"Ekku barupa ein burandō musupīri, karra buresuta bāni, suteipa randoru dorōto!" They yelled, and a wave of fire forced Kichirou and I to jump away from the shield wall. I stood there, panting, before hearing Ayano speak a spell of her own.

"Sū sharu rindo ashīnya bāto eimi ōgu suverudo!" She said as Satoshi joined in. From where they were standing with the ring of light surrounding them, thousands of countless blue butterflies burst from the ground, and surrounded Kichirou and I, creating a dome-shaped shield of our own. The fireballs roared through the air, and slammed against our shield. I glanced down at Kichirou, who was obviously weakened. He hadn't had the same power surge I had, and I clenched my jaw as the shield rattled.

"Daddy! Now!" I heard Amaya shout. I raised my sword and the aura appeared around me, countless words swirling around in a cylinder-like shape, with the ring of light at my feet.

"Seā urāza nōto diputo ren herubegūru!" I yelled, the image of a monster like Gleam Eyes in SAO popping into my head. A column of fire surrounded my body, and rose up like a rocket as I felt my skin bubbling with the heat as it shifted and changed into pebbly monster skin, and a tail sprouted from my hips. Horns sprouted from the back of my head, and curled up like ram horns. My chin increased in length, turning into a horrible mouth and my eyes flashed red as I grew taller, my arms hanging down to the ground as deadly sharp claws grew from my fingertips.

Then, it was over.

I was standing above everyone else, as a ten foot tall Gleam Eyes-like monster, glaring down, and releasing one mighty roar, breathing a blast of flame.

"Is that you...Tadashi?" Kichirou breathed from beside me. One of the Salamanders panicked and ran, and I sprinted after him, spearing him with my sharp claws. He cried out in pain, before exploding into data, leaving nothing but his remain light hovering in the air. The second of the three making the shield wall panicked, and he toppled over the third.

"Idiot!" The third yelled.

"Don't break formation!" The leader of the mages yelled. "It just looks scary and has long reach! If we stick to the plan and stay in formation, the damage won't get through!" His fellow magicians didn't looked convinced as I released another mighty roar, and picked up another Salamander with my jaws. He screamed in fear as I threw him into the air, and chomped on him whole, while I picked up the remaining soldier and threw him into the ground. Both remain lights appeared as I spat out the body of the person I had eaten. "E-Explosion magic!" Ordered the leader of the mages.

"Ekku barupa-" They cut themselves off as I roared again, sprinting across the bridge, and swiping two mages aside as they evaporated into their Remain Lights. Slamming my fists into the ground, I roared in anger, killing another two players. I took one step forwards, squishing another magician, and the leader quivered in fear.

"R-Retreat!" He ordered. "Retreat! They started backwards, but I leapt into the air, and did a graceful-sort of flip, hitting the ground and blocking their escape route. Slashing and hacking with my sharp claws, I destroyed mage after mage until it was just me, the leader, and one lucky mage. The leader panicked and ran towards the edge of the bridge, and climbed over it, jumping into the water, before screaming himself and his remain light appeared on the surface of the lake. I picked up the last mage, and stared at him, taking my other hands and rubbing gently across his head, almost wanting to pop it off his head.

"Stop!" He begged as I pressed down, ready to squish him flat.

"Tadashi-kun!" Ayano yelled as she, Satohsi, and Kichirou ran towards me.

"Let him live!" Satoshi and Kichirou yelled. I didn't like it, but I obliged, dropping the man onto the asphalt with a thump.

"That was amazing, wasn't it?" Amaya smiled, riding on Ayano's shoulder.

"Ow..." The Salamander groaned, getting up. Ayano and Satoshi drew their blades while Kichirou leveled his own at the poor man.

"Now, why don't you explain who sent you here?" Growled Satoshi, slashing his blade through the air.

"K-Kill me if you want!" The Salamander stammered, turning his head away from them and closing his eyes tightly.

"Oh, that was fun!" I cheered, turning back into my human form. I chuckled, shaking out my sore muscles, and walked towards the Salamander, bending down next to him. "Hey, nice fight!" I clapped the terrified man on the shoulder. He looked confused as I continued. "Nice plan. If I'd been alone, I wouldn't have lasted a minute."

"Hey, wait, Tadashi-kun," Ayano protested.

"Give him a second," Kichirou grinned, seeing what I was planning. I smirked, and flung an arm over the Salamander's shoulders.

"I have an offer to make you," I said, taking out my menu, and showing him the drops I got from the fight. "These are all the items and Yuld I got from the battle. If you answer my questions, maybe, just maybe, I'll let you have them!" I chuckled as the Salamander looked shocked, before leaning in close.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Totally," I said with a wide smirk. We both cracked up, and I heard Ayano sigh.

"Men," She said to Amaya.

"They're pretty blunt about it..." My daughter admitted.

* * *

><p>"It was earlier this evening when G-Takusu-san, I mean the mage party leader by the way, messaged me on my cell phone to meet here," The Salamander explained. "When I arrived, he said twelve of us were going to go hunting for four people. I personally thought it was overkill but he said you guys were the one who took out Kagemune-san so it made sense."<p>

"Kagemune? Who's that?" Kichirou asked.

"The leader of the lancer squad," The Salamander told him. "He's famous for hunting Sylphs. But yesterday, he got wiped out in battle, and ran back. That was you two...right?" Kichirou and I nodded and Ayano frowned slightly.

"But why did this G-Takusu guy come after us?" She asked.

"Looks like it was someone higher up who came after you guys," The Salamander shrugged. "Something about you four interfering with the plan."

"Plan?" I repeated.

"They wouldn't tell someone at the bottom of the totem pole like me," The Salamander sighed. "But it looks like they're planning something big. When I logged in today, I saw a huge number of us heading north."

"They must be...going for the World Tree," Satoshi mused.

"No way," The Salamander shook his head. "We figured the whole army would need at least ancient weapon-class equipment. So, we've been saving money for that. That's all I know." Ayano frowned while Satoshi folded his arms as the Salamander leaned in close. "Hey, you weren't lying about what you said, right?" He whispered to me.

"No," I smiled. "I'd never lie about a trade."

"I doubt that..." Kichirou grumbled.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>We had departed from our Salamander friend as he went through his new items after I had made the trade with him. I folded my arms and smiled as we turned and walked towards the town, since the earth wall had been lowered.<p>

"Hey, that monster we saw a little while ago...that was you, right?" Satoshi asked me as we were walking.

"I think so..." I admitted. The battle seemed like a blur after the Metamorphosis spell I had cast.

"You think so?" Satoshi said. "What do you mean, 'you think so?' Shouldn't you know whether something is you or not?"

"That happens to me sometimes," I admitted. "I just snap in battle and start forgetting things."

"Oh my gosh..." Satoshi slapped his palm to his forehead.

"Although I do mostly remember this one..." I continued as Satoshi stopped walking, leaning forwards slightly, a dumbfounded look on his face. "I used the spell Amaya suggested. And then I got huge...I lost my sword too so I just started grabbing people." I flexed my hand slightly, as Satoshi started walking again.

"You started eating them too," Amaya told me from her perch on Ayano's shoulder.

"Oh yeah..." I smirked. "I'm somewhat disgusted now...but I at least got to feel like a monster and that was fun."

"Did they taste like anything?" Ayano asked sarcastically.

"It was kind of like yakiniku just before it's burnt," I said, missing the sarcasm entirely.

"You missed the-"

"Yeah, I know," I said, feeling humiliated that I missed the mocking tone. "Let's get into Lugu."

"It's Lugru..."

"Same thing."

Ignoring Ayano's comment that it was in fact not the same thing, I pushed open the gate into the town, and was surprised to see it bustling with people. We made our way into the commerce of the town, where it was thriving with people. There were about as many people here, as there were in the Front Lines in SAO.

"So this is Lugru?" Ayano asked, amazed.

"It's pretty cool," Kichirou agreed. "I could stay here for awhile."

"If we could," I said.

"Hey, lighten up!" Satoshi teased me, elbowing my side, and digging into it. "Let's enjoy the town why we're here, and get going again!" He ran after Kichirou, Ayano, and Amaya who had gone to inspect weapons, without ever really buying them. Ayano picked up a short dagger, similar to that of the one that Daiki wielded. I frowned, remembering the message Ayano had gotten from the boy in question.

"That's right!" I said, walking up to the others. "Ayano, didn't you get a message right before the Salamanders attacked?"

"Oh yeah..." She didn't seem to happy about being reminded of that. "I forgot." She went into her menu, and going to her friend's list, realizing that Daiki was not online. "What's up with Daiki?" She asked. "Is he asleep?"

"You want to logout so you can contact him?" I asked her.

"Okay," Ayano grudgingly agreed. "I'll log out for a second to see what's up with him. You guys wait here. Take care of my body, Amaya-chan." She smiled at the little girl as she flew up from her shoulder, and saluted Ayano.

"Okay!" She said.

"Make sure your dad or uncle does anything to it," She said teasingly.

"Hey, what are we gonna do to you?" Kichirou and I yelled. We made our way to a bench and sat down, all rather crowded together. Ayano dug into her menu, before logging out, and smiling, before her vision blurred, and her body went slack.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Namiyo Sekiguchi opened her eyes with a slight start, taking in a deep breath as she stared up at her ceiling. She slowly got up, sliding the Amusphere off of her head, and wiping her eyes to wipe the odd sleepiness that game with playing ALfHeim Online. She swung her legs off of her bed, and slid her feet into comfortable slippers as she flicked on a lamp, staring at the poster across her wall. It was a girl with Sylph-like armour, and long brown hair in a ponytail. She smiled, and glanced over at her dresser, on it sat a cell phone and small toys.

Crossing the landing, Namiyo sat down on the seat pushed up to the desk, and picked up the phone, freezing as she saw the thirty seven calls that she had missed. All from the same caller: Takeji Mochizuki. She sighed as another call came in, finally answering it.

"Hello? Takeji-kun?" Namiyo called. "What's going on?!"

"You finally picked up!" Came the relieved voice of Takeji Mochizuki. "You're late, Namiyo-chan!"

"I was having some in-game problems," Namiyo admitted, flashes of Kichirou, Tadashi, and Satoshi flashing in her mind.

"B-Big trouble!" Takeji said. "Sigurd is coming after us! A-And not just that...they sold out Sakuya-san! The Sylph leader!"

"Sold her out?" Namiyo gasped. "What do you mean? Go back to the beginning and explain."

"There's no time..." Takeji sounded distressed. "You remember when the Salamanders attacked us..and Satoshi-san, in the ancient forest and we both died?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't that strike you as a little odd?" Asked Takeji.

"Odd?" Namiyo repeated. "Did something happen?"

"Sigurd said that he'd be a decoy, and he drew off three of them, right?" Takeji said.

"Yeah."

"It wasn't like him," Takeji continued. "Normally, wouldn't he make someone else do it?"

"That's true," Namiyo admitted. "But what does that mean?" She frowned, and stood up, hearing the pounding of rain outside.

"Well...what I'm getting at is..." Takeji paused as Namiyo opened the curtain covering her sliding glass window. "Is that...Sigurd's working with the Salamanders! Probably for awhile now!" Namiyo froze and scowled.

"Do you have any proof?" She asked.

"I thought something was weird, so I spent the whole day invisible and followed Sigurd," Takeji explained. "And I saw them...They were putting on invisibility cloaks in the back alley, too. I thought something was off about this, so I followed them down into the sewers. When we had gotten deep enough, I saw two weird guys waiting for them. And they were Salamanders! I knew something was up, so I went to listen in on them. They said they had put a tracer on you."

"Then what happened to you?" Namiyo asked, tired of imagining the whole scene.

"I'm still in the sewers," Takeji admitted sheepishly. "Paralyzed from a poison arrow. The Salamanders have me."

"That's why you called me IRL," Namiyo said as a flash of lightning illuminated the balcony outside, and a crack of thunder made her head turn around to stare out at the rain again.

"It's worse than that!" Wailed Takeji. "Sakuya-san is supposed to sign an alliance with the Cait Sith today, so she's secretly heading to Neutral Territory. Sigurd's going to attack the signing ceremony with a huge group of Salamanders! They're trying to kill her!" Another crash of thunder made Namiyo jump this time as she turned her head to stare at the Amusphere sitting on her dresser.

* * *

><p>ALfHeim Online<p>

Neutral Territory-Lugru

"We have to go! NOW!"

Ayano stood up abruptly, just as Satoshi, Kichirou, and I were about to take a big bite of some weird shish-kabob like foods we had bought.

"Welcome back, Ayano," I said, startled by her sudden return.

"Welcome back!" Satoshi and Kichirou chimed in.

"Welcome back!" Amaya finished off.

"Tadashi-kun, Satoshi-kun, and Kichirou-kun, I'm sorry," Ayano said. "I have to take care of something now. It seems I don't have time to explain. And I may not return here."

"Then you can explain on the way," I sadly put my food away, and stood. "We have to leave anyways, right?" Kichirou nodded, and got to his feet as well, as Satoshi quickly finished his shish-kabob. We took off running, the town a lot emptier now that everyone had logged out. We sprinted past the shops and out of the north side of the town, running across another bridge.

"In forty minutes, past the Valley of the Butterflies, (A/N: xDDDDDDDDDDDDD) a discussion will begin between the Sylphs and the Cait Sith, which is another race specialized in beast taming. We've always got along, but the Salamanders are going to interfere in the meeting!" Ayano explained as we ran.

"Then they're trying to form an alliance I'm guessing!" Kichirou said. "What do the Salamanders gain from attacking the Sylphs and the Cait Siths?"

"First of all, they can stop the alliance," Ayano said. "If an information leak on the Sylph side kills their leader, wouldn't the Cait Sith be very upset?"

"Yeah," I agreed.

"It's also very possible that there could be war," Ayano continued. "Between the Cait Siths and the Sylphs. And, if you take out a territory leader, you get thirty percent of the territory's money, and invade it's town for the next ten days and charge whatever tax you want."

"You can do that?" I said. "That's kind of lame."

"So, Tadashi-kun and Kichirou-kun," Ayano said as we ran into the cave. "This is a Sylph problem. Satoshi-kun and I should handle it, so there's no need for you to get involved. If all of us go to the meeting, we probably won't get out alive. We'll have to start out at Sylvein again! No, it's even possible..." She slowed to a stop, and I did too, while Kichirou and Satoshi kept running. "That if you and Kichirou-kun want to reach the top of the World Tree, you'd be better off working with the Salamanders!" I frowned, and turned my head to look at her. "If they pull this off, they'll be perfectly positioned to make an attempt up the World Tree. Since you two are Spriggan, they might hire you as a mercenary." Ayano continued, clenching her fists and closing her eyes tightly. "So even if you kill me here, I won't complain."

"In the end, it's just a game, so do what you want," I said finally, and Ayano looked up, realizing that Kichirou and Satoshi were still running. "If you want to kill someone, kill them. If you want to steal, then steal. I've met more people who think that way then I'd want. In a way, it's true. I myself used to think the same way." I turned towards Ayano, and walked towards her. "But it's not true...There are things you have to protect especially because it's a virtual world. I learned that from someone important." I thought of Akira for a split second. I couldn't get her out of my thoughts recently, before fixing my eyes on Ayano again. "If you give into your impulses in this world, the price is that it changes your personality in the real world. The player and the character are one and the same.

"I...I like you, Ayano," I smiled. "I want to be your friend. I'd never attack someone like that just for my own benefit." Ayano opened her eyes, looking shocked.

"Tadashi-kun..." She said, tears filling her eyes as she clasped her hands in front of her, a smile finally breaking across her face. "Thank you."

"Sorry, that sounded really arrogant, didn't it!" I said, instantly feeling ashamed. "It's a bad habit..."

"No, I was happy," Ayano shook her head, smiling.

"Crap!" I said, realizing that I couldn't hear Kichirou's or Satoshi's footsteps anymore. "We're wasting time, aren't we? Amaya, we're going to run, so lead the way!" The little girl in question flew from my pocket and smiled.

"Roger!" She said happily.

"Let me borrow your hand," I said, taking Ayano's wrist and turning around.

"U-Uh..." Ayano protested weakly.

"Let's go!" I said, and shot forwards, running as fast as I could, and catching up to Kichirou and Satoshi, who were running in the manner I was. We sprinted forwards, Ayano screaming at the top of her lungs, when a bunch of apes appeared in front of us.

"M-Monsters!" Satoshi managed through the wind most likely filling his mouth. Ayano screamed again as we dashed through their ranks, a wide grin spreading across my face as I spotted the end to the cave, with light streaming through it.

"The exit!"

* * *

><p><strong>AAHAHAHAHAHAHA AND I REGRET NOTHING! *Eye twitch*<strong>


End file.
